True Love
by brewer235
Summary: After the blood moon ball Star sneaks into Marco's room and learns that they both share the same feeling's for each other as things heat up between them. Will that fire spread to some other girls as well? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**(Hello readers new and old! My good friend has requested that I do a Star vs. Forces of evil fic for him so here it is lol it takes place after the blood moon ball episode. Warning full of LEMON goodness!)( UPDATED! I am going through and edited a lot of the errors in this story, not all but most, and removed the tentacles from chapter 5 so feel free to read back through!)**

Star sat in her room after having gotten into an argument with Marco; she couldn't understand why he always treated her like she was weak and needed him to protect her.

She groaned throwing her pillow into the air letting it land on her face as she sighed. "I Just don't understand him.." She murmured recalling back to the ball when they danced under the blood moon.

Her heart began to race as she blushed shaking her head. "What am I thinking? This is Marco were talking about! He's like my best friend...but he is still a man.." She leaned over the edge of her bed "I wish he saw me as more than just a friend.." She got up from her bed and slid on her frilly pink panties and her nightdress as she quietly opened her room door.

She tip-toed down the hall to Marco's room opening the door and sneaking in. She would sneak into Marco's room all the time which wasn't hard considering he sleeps like a rock all night. She saw that Marco wasn't in his bed and heard him coming down the hall from the bathroom.

"Crap," She thought to herself as she looked around and dived under his bed. Marco walked into the room stopping for a moment to feeling something was out of place but shrugging it off as he walked over to his dresser dropping his towel from his shower as he searched for his pajamas.

Star's face turned bright red as she saw Marco in all his naked glory. She always knew he was in great shape with his karate, but she never knew how smoking hot he was.

Marco dressed himself the walked over to his bed falling onto it as star tried to remain undetected. "I Just wish she would understand..." He said aloud talking to the ceiling. "She just goes off all the time being reckless and carefree.." Star felt a bit upset by Marco's words as she rolled onto her side.

"A...And that's why I like her so much.." Marco continued as he got off the bed and walked over to his desk by the window sitting down and resting his head in his hand. "She just doesn't understand how I feel...It's so funny that she probably hates me for trying to be brave and protect her but in truth, I'm not even brave enough to tell her how I feel..."

Star started to feel tears form in the corner of her eyes as Marco began to write something in a notebook. "I don't know how to tell her...I know that she is strong, stronger than I am by far...compared to her I'm just...normal...if something happened...and I'm not there I just..."

Star could hear the soft sobs come from Marco as a few tears glistened in the moonlight. "I just couldn't live with myself if she got hurt because I wasn't there to help her." Marco wiped his eyes closing the notebook and walking over to his bed turning off the lights and pulling the covers over him.

Star just laid there, Marco's words echoing through her head. After what seemed like an eternity she came out from under Marco's bed. She saw Marco sleeping soundly, a small frown on his face as he rolled onto his back.

Star climbed into his bed slowly coming face to face with him as she rested herself gently on top of him. "Marco..." She whispered as Marco stirred a bit before opening his eyes.

"Star..?" His tone of confusion turned to shock as she blushed "Star!? What are you doing here? If my mom or dad catch you!" He quietly yelled as he looked over to see his arms pinned by hers. "Star!?" he looked up to see tear's rolling down her cheek's stopping his mind dead in its tracks as he blushed "Star?...what's wro.."

He was cut off by Star's lips pressing to his. He fought back at first, but her tongue was quick to conquer his mouth and all hope's of resisting soon melted away as his tongue began to play with hers. After a long intense make out their lip's separated for air as the both panted.

"Star.," Marco cooed as he freed his hand from Stars cupping her cheek softly. "Marco..." She quietly said, "I'm sorry.." She said through her forming tears. Marco blushed sliding his hands to her hips making her gasp softly as they both blush, slowly pressing their lips together again.

Star's hands rest on Marco's chest as their tongues dance, every touch from each other sends electricity through their body's as their kiss deepens and their embrace tightens.

After some intense kissing Marco flipped Star over moving himself on top of her as she looked up with her beautiful blue eyes. Marco couldn't believe this was happening. Star blushed looking away from Marco "Please don't stare...I know I'm not as pretty as Jackie Lynn.."

Marco's finger covered her lips stopping her as he leaned down "Star your beautiful...the most beautiful girl I've ever seen..." His lips gently pressed to her neck making her moan out his name as her arms wrapped around him feeling him kiss up and down her neck drove her mad with lust, her body burning hot as she ran her hands through his hair.

Marco pulled back taking off his shirt and setting it softly to the side as he blushed. "J..Just so you know I haven't ever done this..." She gave a small giggle "Me either." She slowly slid her dress off her shoulders letting it drop as Marco quickly turned around.

They both sat back to back pacing their breaths. "OK on three Marco we turn around." Marco nodded as he blushed "One...two...three." They both turned around seeing each other, their faces red as they examined each other.

Marco couldn't believe how beautiful her body was. Her small perky breasts bounced slightly as she tried to cover them with her arm. Marco couldn't hold himself back as he pulled her into his arms feeling his skin against hers as they kissed, caressing each other as they moaned into each other's mouths.

Marco laid Star down as he kissed down her neck reaching her collarbone before his lips found her small nipple gently swirling his tongue around it before his lips pressed against her breast making her moan his name as she gripped his hair. Marco's other hand gently massaged her other breast as his tongue twirled around her nipple.

As Marco switched breasts his free hand moved down finding its way under her pink undies as he gasped feeling his finger slide against her dripping entrance. "M..Marco!" She gently pushed him away as Marco blushed " Star I didn't mean.." Star shook her head "No it's fine, I just...want to...you know..to see you."

Marco blushed as he got up and took off the rest of his clothes, Star practically drooling over his toned and ripped body. She blushed with shock as she saw his erect member as Marco blushed "You take off your clothes too." Marco whispered as she nodded and slid off her juice soaked panties.

Marco smiled softly as he gently picked her up laying her on top of him 69 position. She blushed as she curiously gave his member a stroke forcing a moan from Marco's mouth as he groaned "No fair.." She smiled stroking it more as she planted kisses up and down his cock before sliding his tip into her mouth swirling her tongue around it as Marco licked up her sweet box making Star moan into his member.

As Star slowly took more of his cock into her mouth Marco's tongue delved deeper into her sweet tasting folds sending waves of ecstasy through her body as he found all her weak spots with his tongue. It didn't take long before they both reached their limits as Marco pumped a load down Star's throat and her juices squirted onto his face.

They both savored the taste of each other as Star swallowed down his cum and Marco licked up the rest of hers. Star got up and straddled Marco setting his still erect cock between her legs as she ground her pussy up and down his member.

"M..Marco...are you sure you want to with me..? There will be no going back after this..." Marco nodded as he pulled her close feeling her breasts against his chest. "Star there is nobody else I would want to give my first time too..." She pressed her lips to his as their tongues met and she ground against him more.

Marco lifted Star up into his lap and pressed his tip against her folds as she moaned. "Star are you ready..?" She nodded and with that Marco slowly lowered her down onto his cock.

She gasped with pain as his cock broke her hymen. "Are you alright?" Marco whispered concerned as tears formed in her eyes, and a small trickle of blood ran down his cock. "Yes, Marco...please don't stop.." Marco nodded softly as he slowly lowered her onto the rest of his cock, his tip kissing the entrance to her womb as he wrapped his arms around her.

They stayed together sharing kisses and soft whispers as Star's body adjusted to his thick cock being inside her. After a few minutes He lifted her and lowered her back down onto his cock, this time all the pain was replaced with overwhelming pleasure as she moaned and gasped giving Marco all the encouragement he needed to pick up his pace more bouncing her up and down in his lap as he suckled her breast making her toss with pleasure as she moaned his name.

"Oh god Marco it's so amazing!" she moaned as she dug her nails into his back. Marco didn't care or notice the pain of her nails gripping his skin as he set Star on her back lifting her legs over his shoulders as he drove every inch of his cock into her making her gasp as the star's in her eyes were replaced with hearts.

Marco couldn't hold back the love he had for Star as he continued to make love to her. Star wrapped her arms around his neck looking into his dark brown eyes. Star could feel her body begin to reach the end as she felt like her body could explode. Marco's thrust grew faster and faster hitting deeper into Star before he gave one last hard thrust into her as they both moaned each other's names.

Star's whole body tightened and convulsed as she had the most intense orgasm of her life as Marco's seed poured into her cum hungry womb. After ten minutes of the most extreme high, they both had ever experienced they finally came back to earth as Marco pulled Star's sweaty body to his, keeping his cock deep inside her as they embraced each other and Marco pulled the covers over them.

"Star..?" Marco panted softly as she looked up. "Marco..?" He gently kissed her as a small tear fell from his eye "I love you." Star's heart fluttered hearing those words as She kissed him back gently tracing a finger onto the small red heart that had appeared on Marco's cheek. "I love you too Marco, forever." He smiled nuzzling her nose as she giggled. "Marco...I want you to promise me something." Marco smiled "Anything Star." She rested her head against his chest "I want you to always be there for me." Marco blushed holding her close as he took in the sweet scent of her hair "I'll always Star." he whispered as they both drifted deeply off to sleep.

(And There you have it! I personally really like this pairing so I was glad I could make a fic for it. I MAY continue on this if enough people like it lol but I do hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a REVIEW! Lol and peace out!)


	2. Chapter 2

Marco yawned as the sun's rays beamed through his window onto his face. He could feel star snuggled up to him as he smiled and kissed her forehead. "Star It's time to get up." She groaned tossing over "Just two more hours..."

Marco smiled cuddling up to her giving her neck a soft kiss making her moan. "No fair.." She pouted as Marco continued to kiss her neck sliding his hand down to her entrance letting his fingers caress her clit. "Marco stop teasing!"

She protested as Marco smiled and moved his lips to her breasts. He could tell by her moans that she was getting close and at the last minute he pulled away leaving her on edge. "Marco?" she begged as he shook his finger. "Not until you get up."

She grinned flipping him over flicking her golden hair back as Marco blushed. "Look's more to me like "your" the one up." She slowly swayed her hips back and forth against his member making him moan. "Now you're going to beg ME for it!" She grinned as she continued to rub her wet entrance against him making him moan as she teased his tip pressing it against her entrance.

"Star ..stick It in already!" Marco whined helplessly as star slid down his hard cock giving a relieved sigh as she felt his tip kiss her womb.

After a few moments to adjust she began to bounce her hips up and down as Marco's hands slid up her waist making their way to her soft breasts as she leaned down letting his lips wrap around her nipple as he massaged and teased her other.

"Oh god yes Marco" she whispered softly as his hips moved with hers driving him deeper into her as she felt his cock throb inside her. "Marco I'm gonna cum already.."

She gasped as he kissed her neck sending her over the edge as she felt her body tense and shake as her juices poured all over Marco's cock and crotch, also feeling Marco's hot seed pouring into her as she pressed her lips to his sharing a soft kiss as they held each other.

After recuperating for a bit, Marco got up and headed downstairs while Star went to go shower. In the kitchen, his mother was humming happily as he entered. "Mmmm smells great mom I'm starving."

He smiled sitting down at the table as she turned and set down a plate of pancakes "I bet you are after the night you have had." She gave him a playful wink as Marco's face turned dark red. "M..Mom! What are you talking about!?"

She laughed and waved her hand "You two made quite the ruckus last night you know. But theirs nothing to be embarrassed about, we both were wondering when you two would finally hook up. You know your father was quite the stallion at your age too, going from dusk till dawn." Marco's covered his ears embarrassed "Whoa mom that is WAY too much information!"

She laughed continuing to cook "Just remember to be the sweet gentleman you are to her and give her your trust and faith and you two will be happier than ever together." Marco nodded as star came sliding down the stairs

"Mmmmm smells delicious I love these pancake's your mom makes, their amazing!" She grabbed a big plate of them as she began to scarf them down, Marco taking his time to eat his. After they had finished they grabbed their backpacks and headed to school walking down the street as Star held Marco's hand making him blush.

All the eye's at school were on them as they walked to Marco's locker. Two particular people had their eyes on them, Jackie Lynn Thomas and Marco's secret crush Janna. As the bell rang for the first-period Star hugged Marco and gave him a kiss before heading off to her class.

"So you two are an item now?" Marco heard from behind him as Jackie skated up to him. Marco blushed fumbling his words "Um well .." Jackie gave him a seductive smile and a wink "That's cool." she then skated off leaving a blushing Marco standing by his locker before dashing off to his class.

After first and second period Marco saw Star sitting out in the courtyard with her lunch. Marco walked to her and sat down as her eyes lit up. "There you are Marco!" She gave him a squeeze before pulling out her lunch.

"Hey, Star..Do you ever get the feeling people are watching us weirdly?" She nodded "Oh yeah everyone is super jealous of you getting to date such a cute and amazing girl like me."

She smiled cramming her sandwich into her mouth. Marco blushed lightly as he began to eat his lunch. "Marco are you happy with me?" This question caught him off guard as he choked on his sandwich. After taking a drink to wash it down, he looked to see star giving him a concerned face. Marco blushed twiddling with his fingers.

"Well...of Course I'm happy Star." He shyly took his hand and gripped hers softly "It's just...I Hope I can be a good boyfriend for you Star." I could see her smile as she held my hands "Marco as long as you just be yourself I couldn't be happier."

She pulled his hands to her pulling him into a soft kiss as both their faces blushed. After their kiss Star gave the red heart on his cheek a kiss. "Star I have meant to ask you about that heart on my cheek." She scoffed "Oh that? It's just a brand that will mark you for life and bound you to me for all eternity. It's totally a Mewni thing that ensures that whoever I decide to give myself too will be forever faithful. So if you sleep with another woman without my consent or willfully you'll be put to death." Marco gulped as she rested her head on his shoulder. "But don't worry that will never happen."

After a few minutes, Star blushed as she gave Marco's arm a tug. "Marco...since We still got a lot of time before class starts could you...um Help me with something?" Marco looked at her confused "Help you with what?"

She got up pulling him by his arm as she ran through the halls to the back of the school. She stopped in a small back alley she used as a hiding spot sometimes. "This place is perfect she smiled as she surveyed the area making sure it was all clear. "Perfect for what?"

Marco asked as he did the same. She smiled pulling him into a deep kiss as her hands found their way under Marco's shirt. At first, Marco tried to fight it mumbling something about being caught and getting in trouble, but he soon found there was no fighting Star and began to just roll with it as his hands found her soft breasts and their tongues teased each other.

After a few minutes of revving up, she pulled her lips from Marco's before turning around and lifting up her dress showing Marco her ass and soaked panties. She pulled her panties aside giving Marco a view of her womanhood." Marco, please hurry up and stick it in!"

Marco blushed as he undid his pants pulling out his cock "Star I don't have any protection.." Star groaned "It's fine Marco trust me." He sighed and nodded as he rubbed his cock against her folds before pressing his tip into her then the rest of his cock making star sigh happily in relief as his cock's tip invaded her womb.

"Oh fuck Marco it's amazing." She moaned as Marco pulled back before thrusting into her again forcing a moan from her lips. His pace sped up more and more as he lifted her dress and softly grabbed one of her breasts giving it a gentle squeeze driving star even more crazy with lust for him.

They had continued for a few minutes before star turned around hopping into Marco's arms as he held her against the wall thrusting up into her as she locked lips with him. It wasn't long before they both reached their limits as she wrapped her arms around his neck letting out one last lustful moan as Marco slammed his cock into her pouring streams of hot cum into her womb as she moaned and ran her hands through his hair, feeling his hot baby batter fill her body.

After a few moments, Marco pulled out setting star on her feet as she wobbled a bit fixing her panties as he cleaned up his member and put on his pants. "Wow, Marco your such a stud she laughed softly still feeling weak in her legs. "I can barely walk." Marco rubbed his head " , Star." She smiled giving him a kiss "I love you Marco" He blushed wrapping his arms around her "I love you Star." After a few moments, the bell rang, and star grabbed his arm "Crap were going to be late!" and with that, they both dashed off to the last classes of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Marco sat in class staring blankly out the window as the teacher continued with her boring lecture on history. His daydreams were interrupted by a paper wad hitting his face as he shook his head and opened it up.

Inside was written "you+me" in a heart as he looked over and saw Janna giving him a wink as he sighed and tossed it aside. As he looked back out the window, another one hit him in the head as he grunted and opened it "Have your keys."

He checked his pockets and looked over seeing her holding them as he frowned resting his head in his hand as the class dragged on. As the bell rang Marco dashed out the class running to Star's locker where she was waiting for him looking anxious.

"Hey Star ready to go home?" She fidgeted a bit twirling her fingers "Well...Marco Theirs...been A bit of a problem..." He looked at her confused "What happened this time?"

"Well...you see I let a friend borrow my spell book for this suuupppeeerrr cute kitty pen and well he let a friend borrow it and then another one and well.I need it back.." Marco sighed "So who has it now?"

She twirled her hair "Well...Janna has it." Marco groaned "Great of all the people to have it. Fine, i'll go talk to her about getting it back."

They walked over to Janna's locker where she was flipping through the pages of the book. "Janna Star needs her spell book back."

Janna smirked, "Well your gonna have to trade me for it." Marco groaned pulling his pockets out "I don't have anything, you already took my house keys."

She smiled walking up to Star wrapping her arm around her shoulder "I know something Star can trade me for it.." She started to whisper into Star's ear and for a moment Star blushed before grinning and nodding

"Is that all? Please, that's an easy deal!" She grabbed Janna's hand with both hers shaking her up and down before picking up the book and tossing it at Marco. "Let's go, Marco!"

Marco staggered trying to keep his balance as he carried the massive book "Star! Wait!"

They both walked home, Star humming happily as Marco continued to carry her spell book. "So you mind telling me what exactly you traded this for?"

Star waved her hand at him "Oh nothing important really, don't worry about it, its okay." Marco frowned "Star that makes me worry even more about it.."

She slowed down walking beside him planting a soft kiss on his cheek making Marco blush. "Marco don't worry about what I traded the book for."

Marco blushed lightly and looked away "I wish you would tell me through.." They finally arrived at their home, both of them heading to star's room where Marco threw down her book with a relieved sigh

"God that thing is freaking massive.." He groaned collapsing onto Star's bed. Star hopped onto the bed crawling on top of him giving Marco a small growl "You're my big strong man" she teased as Marco turned away blushing.

She softly cupped his cheek pulling him into a deep kiss as Marco wrapped an arm around her waist. After a few moments of intimacy Star nuzzled into his neck "I love you, Marco," she whispered as Marco rested his head on her hair.

"I love you too Star" He whispered back enjoying the sweet scent of her hair and the super softness of her bed, a few minutes of cuddling and Star's stomach began to growl as she whispered into Marco's ear. "Marco...Make Me some Nachos."

Marco laughed getting up and heading downstairs to the kitchen as Star changed into some sweat pants and a kitten T-shirt sitting on the couch pulling up her favorite cartoon.

Marco walked out with a large plate of his nachos, Blushing as he saw Star's curvy figure in her sweat pants. "Here you go Star," he said as he sat down beside her watching her grab hand full's of chips and cram them into her mouth.

Marco grabbed a few and scooted closer to her as they sat and watched Star's show. She laid down on Marco's lap "Wow this looks weird sideways." She commented making Marco laugh softly as she shyly rested his hand on her head.

"Ooh taking charge are we?" She laughed as Marco withdrew his hand " I didn't mean it like that!" She smiled grabbing his hand placing it back on her head. "Marco, its OK...you, don't have to be so shy and junk around me, you're my best friend and my boyfriend, and I trust you."

Marco smiled softly running his hand through her soft golden hair as they continued to watch t.v for an hour or so.

The sun had begun to set outside as Marco's mom started to cook dinner. Marco was just finishing up practicing his karate while star sat in the room both texting on her phone, secretly taking pictures of Marco as she drooled over him.

"Marco! Star! Dinner!" His mom yelled from the kitchen as they looked at each other, signaling the start of their race to see who would be first.

Marco slid down the stair rail and for a moment it seemed like he would win until he got blasted by Star's wand freezing him in place as she ran past him.

"No fair using magic is cheating!" he cried out as she turned around sticking her tongue out blasting him again setting him free as he continued to the kitchen where Star was already sitting.

Marco's dad was sitting at the end with a paper in hand reading about the day's event's as his mom set down a big plate of steaks on the table.

"Mmmmmm Smells scrumptious dear" his dad bellowed with a grin as she set the rest of the food on the table." Only the best for my strong, handsome boys."

After enjoying their meal Star helped Mrs. Diaz with the dishes as Marco headed upstairs to the shower stripping down turning on the hot water as he slowly stepped in giving a relieved sigh as the water trickled down his skin.

He reached behind him to grab some shampoo but felt something soft and squishy in his hand. He gave it a squeeze as he heard a squeak come from behind him. He turned around and saw Star turning towards him as well giving a mischievous grin.

"Marco, you sly dog.." Marco jumped back in shock "Star!? What are you doing? How did you get here? When did you get here?" She giggled as her blond hair covered her face "I snuck in a moment ago." She grabbed some shampoo reaching over to Marco's hair rubbing it in.

"Don't tell me you're still shy around me? Come on Marco.." She cooed swiftly moving behind him as she reached down gently stroking his now hard cock as she rested her head on his shoulder planting small kisses.

"You can't let me always be the dominate one." She whispered in his ear nibbling as she pumped his cock harder making him moan. " .." Marco moaned as she traced a finger around his tip.

"Yes, Marco? I am all ears." She cooed as she continued to tease him more keeping him on edge as he groaned.

She reached down giving his balls a gentle squeeze as she pumped his cock again making sure he was close to cumming as Marco thrust into her hands.

Marco couldn't take any more teasing, and with a groan he grabbed Star's hand turning around and turning her around as well as he pressed her against the wall making her gasp as he drove his cock deep into her as he poured his load into her waiting womb.

After a few moments, Marco pulled his still hard cock out rubbing it between Star's ass cheeks as she panted. They turned the shower off, and before Marco could finish drying off, Star dragged him from the bathroom throwing him into her room and onto her bed as she gazed at him with hungry lust filled eyes.

He knew that look and knew that nothing would talk her down from pouncing on Marco. Marco accepted this and sat up spreading his legs inviting her to his cock as she smiled crawling up the bed before planting kisses on his hard member.

Marco caressed his hands through her hair making her almost purr as she slowly swallowed his cock. "Oh, star..." He moaned as his mind began to get lost in the bliss of pleasure. His words only furthered her lust for him as she licked down his member before softly pressing her breasts to his cock rubbing up and down.

Marco took the chance to get Star in on some action as his fingers reached down sliding into her hot folds as she moaned feeling his fingers explore her insides.

As Star continued her "Service" on him, Marco grabbed her hips pulling her to his mouth as he dived into her dripping folds letting his tongue swirl around her sensitive jewel as she moaned into his cock, her eyes almost rolling into her head as her body burned with pleasure.

Marco felt a flush of her sweet juices pour onto his tongue as she began to lick her clean feeling Star swallow down his hot load from his cock. After they both finished their "Meals" Star pulled Marco into her embrace locking her lips to his as their tongues fought for dominance.

Star pushed Marco against the headboard of the bed as she turned around giving him a little show as she shook her hips showing off her perfect ass and tight curves. It wasn't hard to tell Marco was enjoying her sexy display as his cock stiffened back up, hard as a rock.

Star reached into her nightstand pulling out a long bit of cloth crawling over to Marco as He looked at her confused. "Trust me you'll love this" She smiled and giggled as she wrapped it tightly around Marco's eyes.

"Um Star how are we suppose to...do It when I can't see?" She giggled "Just relax and let me do all the work. Besides, you'll love what I have in store for you." He knew that once she had a plan, their was no convincing her out of it, so he decided to just roll with it as he leaned back.

After a few minutes, he could hear some shuffling as he felt someone get back onto the bed. He could feel soft hands gently gripping his shoulders as he felt Star's warm folds slow swallow up his cock.

Marco moaned gently moving his hands to her hips as he bounced her up slightly with his feeling her tight pussy slide back down onto his tool. "Oh God Star it's incredible.." He moaned as he felt soft breaths against his skin and neck.

"Your amazing Marco.." He heard and from a strange voice in his ear making his brain stop in its tracks. "S...Star..?"


	4. Chapter 4

Marco shook his head wiggling lose the cloth covering his eyes as he stared straight into Janna's as she grinned. He looked down seeing her small, slender figure sitting in his lap with his cock buried deep inside her. Marco panicked trying to push her off but found his hands bound to the bed with magic as he sought to get up.

"What is going on!?" He felt hands press against his chest as Star kept him down. "Marco Geez chill out!" She pulled his head to her as he planted a deep kiss on his lips wrapping her tongue with hers briefly before pulling back. "I invited her to join in return for my spell book."

Marco sat their dumbfound "I don't know about this Star.." Janna pulled his gaze to her "Marco...am I not attractive..? Do you dislike me so much..?" Marco looked away feeling embarrassed as Star squeezed in behind him wrapping her arms around him "Marco it's all right with me. You don't have to hide how you feel.." Marco blushed looking at Janna who had moved off of him sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Janna." She looked back to him her eyes glistening with forming tears. "Janna I..I'm sorry." Janna wiped her eye's crawling up to Marco as he blushed. "Do you hate me, Marco..?" He shook his head "Of course not...I just...I didn't want to ruin our friendship.."

She cupped his cheek pulling him into a kiss as Star worked her hands down to his cock giving it playful pumps as Janna moved down taking his cock into her mouth as star pumped the base of it. Her tongue swirled around his tip as she took as much oh his massive cock into her throat, moaning softly as she teased herself with her fingers.

Marco moaned bucking his hips as he blasted his load down Janna's throat before she pulled back for air, her face getting blasted by another of Marco's huge loads. Marco panted softly as his cock throbbed, his jaw almost dropping as Star moved from behind him pouncing on Janna as she licked Marco's cum off her face before she pressed her lips to hers sharing Marco's cum with each other as Star slid her fingers into Janna's folds teasing her nipples with her other hand as Janna moaned.

Marco sat stroking his cock as he enjoyed the show seeing Star's more matured body dominate over Janna's tomboyish one. Star looked over at Marco seeing him touch himself as she pulled Janna too him.

They both pressed their lips to his cock licking up and down his member fighting for a chance to swallow his cock as they both took turns sucking on him. Marco moaned feeling their lips and tongues pleasure every inch of his cock as he ran his hands through their hair.

After a few minutes of intense pleasuring, Marco grabbed Janna sitting up as he flipped her over onto her stomach grabbing her ass as he shoved his cock deep into her tight folds making her gasp and moan as his thick cock stretched her insides. Star laid in front of Janna grabbing her head and guiding her to her dripping folds as Janna's tongue began to work on her.

Marco moaned her name as he continued to fuck Janna, quickening his pace as he pressed deeper and deeper into her. Marco let out a grunt as he grabbed Janna's hips slamming her onto his cock as she gasped, her whole body tensed around Marco's thick cock as he poured hot seed into her waiting womb.

He gave her two more hard thrusts before pulling out blowing a load all over her back. Star got up crawling over her licking up Marco's seed from Janna before swallowing his cock cleaning off Jana's juices as smiled. He Flipped Janna over, laying Star on top of her as they laid face to face, locking their lips as Star pressed her nipples to Janna's.

Marco slid his cock between their folds Making them both moan as he started to thrust between them loving the feel of their wet folds against his cock. He thrust his hips faster and faster as Star licked and kissed all over Janna, enjoying the hot threesome she was having.

Marco could feel him reaching his limit already as he moaned driving his cock into Star blowing a load before releasing another stream of cum into Janna, letting his last bit go between them as he laid back onto the bed exhausted.

Marco panted as he laid back seeing Janna curled up, a satisfied smile on her face as she snored softly. Star crawled up to Marco wrapping her arms around him. "Marco..?" wrapped an arm around her waist "Yes Star?" She ran her finger across his chest "I'm still horny.."

Marco smiled giving a sigh as he pulled her into his lap letting his erect cock rest between their stomachs as Marco kissed softly up her neck, hearing her soft moans and gasps in his ear as she ran her hand through his hair. "Marco..donot stop.." She whispered softly as Marco nibbled at her ear sliding his hands down her waist as he kissed down to her soft breasts.

She arched her back feeling his lips gently suckled her nipple giving her rear a gentle squeeze as she tugged softly at his hair. His lips met hers once more as their tongues danced, Star moaning into his mouth as she ground her folds against his throbbing cock. Marco gripped her hips lifting her up and sliding her down his stiff cock making her moan with every inch that entered her.

Their body's fit perfectly together as Marco let her rest with his whole length inside her, every throb of his cock forcing a soft moan from her mouth as Star nipped at Marco's neck. "Oh, Marco you're amazing.." She moaned as he lifted her a bit letting her slide down on his cock as he smiled bucking his hips to make her gasp.

Marco bounced her softly in his lap going slowly as they both exchanged kisses, cherishing the feeling of being together as they both neared release, being sensitive from their previous orgasms. Marco gasped as his cock throbbed inside Star, releasing his seed deep inside her as she gasped cumming with him as her walls tightened around his throbbing cock. Marco looked to see an asleep Star in his lap as he scooted forward pulling the covers over them all as he drifted off to sleep with Star and Janna.

Morning came as Marco yawned opening his eyes to see a sleeping star on his chest, a smile on her face as she snuggled him. He ran his hand softly over her hair as he looked over to see Janna had left. He kissed Stars forehead giving her a soft shake "Star..time to get up."

She groaned softly looking up at him with sleepy eyes. "What time is it.." Marco smiled looking over "It's 6. We got school soon." She groaned again climbing out of bed putting on her clothes as she blasted her hair with her wand fixing up her hair. Marco got out of bed stretching as he reached for his tossed clothes.

"Hey, Star..?" Marco murmured putting his shirt on. She sat down beside him "Yes" Marco rubbed his head "Are you really OK with...you know last night?" She smiled softly hugging him "Yes Marco..you know it's not entirely uncommon on Mewni to have more than one wife. Besides, I know you'll always be mine alone Marco."

He smiled hugging her back before they got up and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. After breakfast, they both walked happily with smiles across their faces hand in hand to school. As they entered the school Star kissed Marco's cheek as she walked to her class, Marco walking to his as well.

On his way to class, Marco was stopped by a familiar figure. Jackie Lynn Thomas was standing by the door to his class. "Oh Hi, Jackie," Marco said softly as he blushed lightly. "I was wondering Marco...could you maybe help me with something?" Marco rubbed the back of his head nervously "Um well...I guess if I can.." She smiled motioning him to follow as he walked behind her.

She led him to another classroom and as they entered Marco noticed that the room was empty. "Ummm..Jackie what did you.." he turned around to see her locking the door as she lifted her shirt giving him a view of her breast as she mischievously grinned making Marco gulp "Oh god.."


	5. Chapter 5

**(Hello readers! I am sooooooooo sorry for the delay. I had this chapter finished but I have recently moved so I was unable to post it. I am working on all my story's and I am soo thankful for your support and patience. Anyway here is the next chapter and the next one is on it's way so I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a REVIEW!) (PS if your reading this now I removed the old tentacle parts for just normal bondage. ENJOY!)**

Marco was bright red as Jackie walked up to him pushing him back onto the desk. "like what you see?" She cooed as she reached down rubbing his cock.

Marco gulped as Jackie began to pull off his pants. As she almost got them off the door crashed open leaving Marco coughing as he looked up to see a frozen Jackie.

He looked over seeing a fuming Star in the doorway. "Star it's not what you think!" She stomped over to him "Nobody touches my Marco!" She helped him up as he fixed his pants.

"Star? Are you Alright?" She huffed "I will be after I deal with Jackie here." Marco grabbed her arm "Don't be too hard...she didn't do anything...yet. So don't be so hard on her.." She sighed and patted his back. "Don't worry I'll have a chat with her."

Marco smiled and looked at the clock before grabbing his pack and running off to class. Star smiled looking behind her as she pulled out her dimensional scissors cutting a tear and dragging Jackie through it.

Marco Managed to get to class in time as he sighed. "What an exhausting day.." Marco sighed as class began. Marco hadn't seen Star or Jackie since the incident and began to worry as the lunch bell rang.

He walked over to where they usually sit and saw Janna grinning as he approached. "What is it Janna?" he groaned as he sat down with his food. "You could be a little warmer to me you know" She cooed leaning over and planting a kiss on his cheek making him blush.

"I just so happen to have a note from Star that she wanted me to give you." She pulled the letter from her pocket handing it to him before he opened it and read it.

"Dear Marco please come to my room after school and undress. There is an urgent matter to discuss."

Marco sat confused "Urgent issue? I wonder what Star is up too..." Janna giggled giving him a punch in the arm." I bet it's something erotic." She laughed as she got up and ran off to her next class.

Marco Finished up and headed to his last class of the day, looking over the note over and over again as the day went on. As the final bell rang, Marco couldn't have left class faster running home before heading upstairs.

He stopped remembering the note said to undress as he blushed taking off his close before peeking out and sneaking over to Star's room.

He stepped in and looked around seeing nobody but a dimensional portal. "Um...star?" He called our.

"Marco! In here!" he heard her call from the portal. Marco blushed and stepped through "Star what are you...doing...here.."

His mind completely stopped as he saw a nude Jackie with a just as naked Star on top of her. Jackie's body chained to a table with Star's wand hovering and vibrating between her legs.

"Marco! you made it!" Star grinned as the tentacles set her down before going back to Jackie. "Star...duuu..what..?" was all Marco could muster as she laughed.

"Oh, all this? It's just Jackie and me having some fun. Besides, she's completely cool with it isn't that right?"

they both looked over to see Jackie just give a thumbs up as she moaned through her gag. "Star..why?" She patted his head.

"Well you see Marco, Jackie here was crushing super hard on you and seeing as how were together I thought well how can I solve this problem, and with my genius it hit me.

Jackie here is going to be one of your concubine's. It's pretty standard on Mewni to have multiple wives, and since you'll be my future husband, it's only fair that you are allowed to have them.

Besides she is completely ok with it, all you have to do is claim her, and trust me she DESPERATELY needs it. I have been sure to keep her drowning in a sea of extacy for hours.

Now I'm sure she is just dying to finally have your cock inside her and your seed pour into her."

She smiled reaching down to his erect cock as she stroked it. "Go ahead Marco, make her ours." She cooed as she raised her wand, undoing the bonds and gag holding Janna flip her onto her stomach and spread her legs.

"MARCO PLEASE! I NEED YOUR COCK SO BAD!" Jackie moaned as Marco blushed pausing for a moment. "Star..are you sure about this..? I just..always thought this moment would be...different."

Star couldn't help but give him a peck on his cheek. "Marco, you're soo sweet. It's fine though she agreed to do this because she feel's the same love for you that you felt for her."

Marco blushed deeply before walking up to Jackie who was shaking her ass waiting for his massive cock. "Give it to me Marco! Make me yours!" Marco positioned himself at her dripping folds as he felt her juices pour onto his cock.

She had climaxed just from his tip kissing her folds, and her orgasm only grew more powerful with every inch oh his cock he slowly buried into her, making her moan out loudly as he mind went completely blank.

Marco couldn't believe how hot and tight Jackie was, not to mention how amazing her body felt as it tensed and sucked his cock into her.

After forcing every inch into her, he pulled out giving a hard thrust as he body tightened even more. Jackie was moaning in delight as he continued thrusting harder and harder.

"Yes, Marco! Yes! I Love you soo much!" She moaned as Star smiled walking up to Jacking before planting her lips to her's swirling her tongue into her mouth.

Even Star couldn't deny how hot Jackie was as she kissed down her neck. Star backed away raising her wand into the air before chanting something.

"Marco could feel his limit nearing as he gripped her ass thrusting harder and harder before giving one final thrust shoving himself all the way inside her.

As he did Star slammed her wand onto Jackie's ass letting out a loud smack as she gasped for breath from the most Intense orgasm of her life.

Her whole body pumped Marco's cock getting every drop of his seed into her womb as she felt the intense heat on her ass from Star's wand.

Marco trembled as his cock let out more and more of his cum into her. Nothing but lust was running through his mind right now.

He had just fucked his long-time crush, and all he could think of was filling her with his children. After a few moment's Marco pulled out blowing another load on her ass were Star's wand had left a large star imprint.

Marco panted heavily as his still throbbing cock rubbed against Jackie's ass. He looked up to see Jackie passed out with a satisfied grin on her face.

Star gently grabbed Marco's chin pulling him to her lips as they kissed. "Mmmm my turn your stallion." She purred as she raised her wand commanding her magic to pick her up, carrying her to Marco as he smirked sliding his cock slowly into star as he gave a relieved and happy moan.

Nobody felt as amazing as Star did as if their bodies knew they were destined and perfect for each other as her body tightened and squeezed around his cock.

He grabbed her hips holding her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hovering her face inches from his as they stared lustfully into each other's eyes.

Their lips met as Marco felt her soft breasts press against his chest as he continued to bounce her on his cock. Nothing made Marco feel more complete and whole than when he was one with Star, and Star felt the same as she kissed down nipping at his neck.

It didn't take long for Star to push Marco to his limit as she whispered softly in his ear "Do it, Marco."

He moaned as he pulled her down onto his cock, pouring out all the love he had for her as she moaned looking into Marco's eyes with her heart shaped ones as she felt his hot cum pour into her.

They stayed together for a while enjoying the warmth of each others body's before Marco pulled out carrying Star back through the tear to her room setting her on her bed as she snuggled up to her pillow.

He then went back and picked up Jackie and placed her on the bed before closing the portal. He went and crawled between them giving their cheeks a soft kiss as he reached down rubbing the star brand on Jackie's ass.

Jackie gave a soft moan as Marco smiled giving her a soft kiss. She rested her head on his chest as he laid back, looking over at a sprawled out star.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Hello readers! Here for you is another chapter. I removed the tentacle part from the story so no issues now. Anyway I hope you enjoy and as always feel free to leave a review!)**

 **Marco's POV**

I dragged myself through the hall's of school to my next class, the memories of all that happened Still haunting my mind as I sighed.

For some reason, I couldn't shake this awful weight on my shoulder's. Despite star's best attempts to cheer me up, it seemed useless; even Janna had tried to brighten my spirits.

I sat down in class as the teacher began to lecture us, as I rested my head in my hands I felt my phone vibrate. I opened it and saw a message from Jackie.

"What's wrong?" the text read as I replied back "Idk..." I set my phone down, and after a few moments, it vibrated again. "Meet me after school by the flag pole." I replied "Ok." before putting my phone away.

After class had ended I gathered up my things and walked out the front, Star and Janna had headed to my house to give each other make over's so I didn't have to wait on them.

I looked and saw Jackie standing by the flag pole; I couldn't help but blush a bit at how hot she looked. "Hey, Jackie." I said nervously as she smiled "Well hey Marco, what's been going on? Star told me you hadn't been quite the same since...well" I could see her blush as she coughed.

"I sighed "I don't know what's wrong...I Just...I Don't know.." She smirked and threw down her skateboard "Well why don't we take a ride?" I smiled and hopped on the back as we skated down the road "H..Hey Jackie..?" She looked back at me "What's up?"

I blushed a bit as I coughed "D...Did You actually...you Know "Want" this kind of...Relationship?" She smiled "Marco you and I go so far back, we have grown up most our lives together, and It was pretty obvious that you were crushing pretty hard on me."

I blushed embarrassed as she laughed "And in truth, I can say now that I have had a bit of a crush on you too, you wouldn't think it, but I can be pretty shy."

We continued down the road heading towards the mall "Jackie I'll tell you what has been bothering me..." She stopped the board, and we hopped off "What is it?"

I took a deep breath "It's just...I Had always dreamed of the day we would date and well...I Just...I Didn't expect our first time to be...like It was...with the bondage and all."

I rubbed my arm embarrassed at how silly it sounded as she blushed "Well...in Truth...I didn't expect it to go..That way when Star made me the offer.." We both stood there awkwardly before Jackie broke the silence "Well...maybe We can try again?"

She offered me her hand as I blushed gently squeezing it as we walked to the mall. It seemed like all the weight had lifted off me as I walked with Jackie hand in hand through the mall.

We stopped by one her favorite skate shops as she showed me different boards and tried on pairs of tight cut off jeans. It seemed silly that no matter what she wore she still looked amazing. After finishing there, she gave me a smirk as she took my arm pulling me into the Victoria Secret store as I turned red with embarrassment.

"Come on Marco you don't have to be so shy, after all, we are together, and I want to get some underwear that you think is cute." I sat down outside the changing room as she walked out with different bra's and panties on.

One, in particular, looked fantastic, it was aqua blue like her eye's and had small white sea shell's like her charm on the fronts and one on her panties as well. "Like what you see?" she teased as I fumbled over my words.

She changed back and walked out and went to the desk to pay for them. "Come on Marco; this date isn't over yet you still gotta buy me a meal" she gave me a wink as I smiled.

We decided to go to a small restaurant in the mall, though it wasn't that amazing of one it still seemed more proper to take her to than the food court. The waiter showed us to our table as I pulled her chair out for her "Oh what a gentleman." She smiled sitting down as before I took my seat across from her.

"So Marco tell me something..How do YOU fell about all this? I know that Star can sometimes rush into thinks without actually giving much, though."

I fiddled my fingers "Well...I Mean It is a big adjustment, and my parents would FLIP! If they knew what I was doing with all of you...but Well at the same time I didn't want you or Janna to be upset that I was with Star...and Deep down I love all three of you very much."

She smiled reaching out and gently taking my hand "Marco you're a sweet boy, a bit over cautious sometimes, but you have a big heart." I laughed as our waiter brought our food "Mmmm Man I am starving." Jackie smiled as she began to tear at her meal.

After we had finished I paid for the food, and we walked outside "It's getting dark.." I said looking at Jackie as she nodded "We should probably get going." We both hopped on her skateboard and rolled down the road.

Once we reached her house, I hopped off as she smiled "Well...I Guess ill...see You tomorrow?" She chuckled taking my hand "I don't think so Diaz, our perfect date won't be perfect if you don't come in for "Dessert." I turned dark red as she grabbed my hand pulling me into her house.

"Jackie? What if your parents see or hear?" She rolled her board into the corner leading me upstairs "Don't worry they won't be home until tomorrow."

We reached her room as she gave a relieved sigh "So what do you think?" I looked around at all the skateboarding poster's on her wall's, her room had a sort of...tropical Theme to it full of bright colors and decor. "It looks beautiful" I smiled sitting on her bed.

Jackie laughed as she walked into her closet, I looked around picking up one of her pillow's giving it a small whiff as I gave a happy sigh. "Oh, Diaz.." I hear Jackie cooed as I looked up to see her in nothing but her new undies.

"Why don't you take a load off?" She teased as she climbed the bed pushing me back as she cuddled beside me. She gently cupped my cheek kissing me softly before helping me out of my shirt and pants.

Third Person POV

Marco blushed as he wrapped his arms around Jackie, both of them laying in their underwear as they kissed and caressed each other's skin. Unlike their last intimate encounter this time they could take things nice and slow as their tongues fought for dominance.

Marco's hand gently slid under Jackie's bra as her hand rubbed his now stiff member through his boxer's. Jackie sat up unclasping her bra before tossing it aside.

Marco stared in amazement at her well developed and beautiful breasts. "Marco don't stare it's embarrassing." Jackie blushed as they both laughed a bit. With Jackie's approval, Marco slowly kissed his way down her neck to her breasts. His tongue was gently teasing her nipples as she gave him an affirming moan as his hands gently caressed her mounds.

"Mmmm yes Marco.." Jackie moaned as Marco continued to suckle and kiss her breasts, his other hand traveling further down as he slid into her panties sliding his finger across her fold making her moan.

His finger slid into her making her gasp softly as he teased and gently pinched at her sensitive clit making her body toss slightly with pleasure. "Marco...I'm so close.." Marco pressed his lips to her as he slid two fingers into her while his other hand caressed her breast.

Soon his mouth was filled with her moans as her juices squirted onto his fingers as she climaxed. She nuzzled into his neck for a few minute before she flipped on top of Marco pulling off his boxers as she stared in awe at his huge cock.

"Wow, Marco I never actually noticed this beast you were hiding." Marco blushed as she gave his cock a few pumps "Now just sit back and let me take care of you." She slowly licked around his tip as he moaned.

Jackie buried his cock between her breasts massaging it as she sucked on his tip, egged on by Marco's moans. Jackie slowly took the rest of Marco's cock into her throat as Marco's mind went numb with pleasure.

Jackie let out a soft gasp as she felt Marco grab her ass pulling it to him as she continued on his cock. "It's not fair that I only get attention." Marco pulled her panties down sliding his tongue against her folds as she moans into his cock.

She reached her hand down gently caressing his ball's as she took his cock in and out of her throat. Marco savored the taste of her juices as he worked and licked at her honeypot.

It Didn't take Jackie long to push Marco over the edge as he bucked his hips thrusting his cock deep into her throat as he shot ropes of his hot cum into her stomach.

After cleaning off his cock, she crawled up to him giving him a deep kiss as she reached down stroking his still erect cock. She climbed on top of Marco giving him a smile before slowly lowering herself slowly down onto his cock, making them both moan as his cock inched it's way to her womb.

She paused for a moment adjusting to the size of his cock as she gently massaged her breasts. "Jackie it feels amazing.." Marco moaned as she lifted up lowering herself back down onto his cock as Marco bucked his hips.

They both began to pick up their pace as they moved faster. Jackie bent down locking her lips with Marco as he gripped her ass, thrusting faster into her as she moaned in delight.

As they continued, Marco decided he wanted to take charge as he flipped her over keeping himself inside her as he lifted her leg thrusting even harder as he felt his limit nearing.

Her body tightened as Marco's cock slammed against her G-spot making her moan as she was overwhelmed by her intense orgasm. Marco moaned giving a last thrust as his cum poured into her filling her to the brim as he gave a few soft thrusts.

Marco pulled out panting as he laid down beside her smiling as she snuggled up to him. " that was...amazing..'" Jackie whispered as Marco smiled "I love you.." He cooed as she blushed "I love you too Marco...so are you ready?" She asked with a smile. "Ready for what?" She laughed "Well round two of course."


	7. Chapter 7

**Marco's POV**

I yawned as the morning sun hit my face, I got up looking over to see a note laying beside me as I read it. "Dear Marco, had a hell of a time last night, you wore me out stallion. Anyway, I had some things to take care of before school so help yourself to the fridge and see you later. Love J"

I stretched and climbed out of bed walking over and grabbing my clothes before heading downstairs to her kitchen. I opened the fridge pouring myself a glass of juice before going to school. It was a beautiful day out, and I couldn't wait to spend some time with Star.

As I walked to school I couldn't help but notice how quiet things were, even as I got to school I couldn't see a single person. I walked through the hall's looking around, "Hello..? Is anyone here..?" I stopped noticing something on the ground as I leaned down and picked it up.

"A tiny...purple...heart.." I looked up as a wave of fear and dread poured over me "Mewburty..." I looked up slowly seeing Janna stuck to the ceiling "AHHHH!" we both screamed in unison before she laughed "Sup Marco?"

"Janna?! What happened? Where is Star?" I grabbed a nearby chair and started to pull her out. "Oh we had gone over to your house last night to "Play, " and she started to panic over these purple hearts on her. I told her to relax, and we went to bed, and when I woke up, here I was so I decided just to chill."

I picked off the last of the hearts on her as she gave a relieved sigh. "Janna I need to find Star, go find Star's spell book and ask it how I can find her, I'll help the rest of these students off the ceiling." She nodded as I sighed beginning to pull down the other students. After finally pulling them off the ceiling Janna came running back.

"So what did you find out?" She gave me a confused look "Find out what?" I sighed "Where is Star!?" She laughed "Oh she is all hold up your room at the house." I sighed running past her as she followed behind me. I had to get to the house quick as I sprinted stopping at my front door.

I ran in to see my mom and dad sitting happily on the couch "Oh Hello Marco! If you're looking for star she is upstairs still, she's not feeling good." My mom said as I ran past her. I stopped at my room seeing the dark purple wall blocking the door.

I tried to peek past a small crack and could barely make out Star with her six arms humming as she plastered the walls with her purple webbing. "Star!" I called out banging on the door. I sighed as I stepped back preparing to kick down the wall she had made.

I jump kicked the door breaking down the purple wall falling onto the floor before quickly getting up I looked around and saw other guys covered completely and glued to the wall. I looked over and saw Star finishing webbing someone to the wall.

"Star!" I yelled as she looked over at me with her large pink heart eyes. She stopped what she was doing and darted for me getting her arms ready to shoot her web at me. I learned a bit from last time as I dodge out of the way of her, grabbing her arms and holding her tightly "Come on Star you got to snap out of this!"

She grunted and groaned as she struggled to break free. Unfortunately, she managed to slip out of my grasp with one of her arms as she flipped me over picking me up and flying up before throwing me off her. I groaned in pain as I fell onto the hard floor of my room, staggering to my feet as she flew at me.

I ducked down having her fly over me as I as I grabbed two of her arms spinning her before letting go as she flew into a pile of her webbing. I hated to admit it, but she was pretty strong despite her small body. I thought maybe if I wore her out she I could keep her contained till this passed, but I was beginning to get tired as I looked and saw no movement from her web pile.

I cautiously approached as I reached out my hand "Star...?", I moved closer and closer reaching in only to my shock have her arms come out and grab me. Star burst from the pile flying me up to the ceiling before slamming my head into it making the world go black.

My mind began to come too as my eyes opened to the room being upside down. I groaned from the pain in my head and throughout my body as I saw a purple mass sitting below me. " ..." I muttered as I tried to move only to find my body wrapped in her webs.

" you have to come too..." I moaned out as I tried to move my arms to no avail. I could hear banging on the wall and what sounded like Jackie and Janna "Marco?! Marco can you hear us!?" I looked down seeing Star moaning as two of her hands pleasured her while her others continued to work on some cocoon.

"Star!" I tried to yell as my words fell on deaf ears. I couldn't believe this was happening; I was going to lose my best friend and lover forever to this...beast She became. I couldn't stop the pain in my heart as these thoughts flooded my mind, and the hot tears streamed down my cheeks.

"STAR!" I screamed out as I cried. It was the only thing I could do, I failed Star, I should have been here for her, and maybe we could have helped her sooner before she became so lost.

I opened my eyes seeing a purple blur in front of me as I felt soft hands run through the top of my head. Two thumbs softly wiped the tears away as I saw Star staring into my eyes I saw what looked like tears streaming from her eyes as her lips hovered inches from mine. "Marco...?" I could hear her whisper as another tear rolled down my cheek "Yes Star.."

I could feel her hands gently tug at my hair as her lips pressed to mine, her lips were so soft and sweet, a sweetness I could never forget. Her tongue poked at my mouth as I let her in letting mine wrap with hers as our kiss deepened. I could feel her other two arms pull at my body as she pulled me from my bindings laying me softly into the partial cocoon she made.

I barely noticed that my clothing was stripped off as my mind began to cloud with the sweet scent and taste of Star and her lips. I could feel two of her hands start to work on my member as she continued to dominate my lips with hers. I could barely move my sore arms to hold one of her hands as she pulled her lips from mine as she climbed on top of me.

She never took her eyes off mine as I felt her guide my cock to her folds. She slowly lowered herself onto my member letting out a moan as she pushed every inch of my cock inside her. I couldn't hold back the moans from my mouth as she wrapped all her arms tightly around me pressing her lips to my neck.

Her hips began to grind against mine as she stirred around her insides with my cock moaning into my neck as she did. I managed to grip her hips as I thrust mine in sync with her movements, feeling her body pumping around my cock. I moaned out loudly as I hit my limit thrusting and pumping my cum into her as her hands worked to massage my balls and cock to get out every drop as she pressed her lips to mine again.

My body bucked into her as I reached another orgasm, hearing her moan as tightened around my cock. Before I could realize it, she had encased us in her webbing, and I could hear her whisper softly into my ear as our body's remained one and everything went dark again "Thank you.."


	8. Chapter 8

**Third Person's POV**

Marco moaned as he opened his eye's, his vision blurry as he looked up. He looked and saw he wasn't in his room anymore, the room they were in was all stone and covered in colorful pillows, pictures, and animals.

He felt something shift around as he looked down seeing an asleep Star, naked and wrapped around him with a soft smile on her face as she mumbled and groaned coming too as well.

"M..Marco..?" She yawned as she stretched looking around "What are we doing in my room...back on...Mewni.." Marco looked down examining her sleek tone body making him blush as they heard a knock on the door.

In walked Queen Butterfly as Marco blushed realizing his nakedness as he covered himself up. "I..Its not what it looks like!" She waved her hand giving a soft laugh as she walked to the bed sitting down at the end. "Are you both feeling well?" They both nodded as she gave a relieved sigh.

"That's good...There Is something we need to discuss." "Mom don't!" Star burst out crawling to her with pleading eyes. "Please don't punish Marco it was all my fault all of it I didn't mean to.." She was cut off by her mother covering her mouth.

"Star please would you relax. I am not mad at you or Marco." She stopped, giving her a confused stare "Your..Not..?" She laughed "Of course not Star..Did you think me and your father didn't see something like this happening? I mean you are both so perfect for each other. Just look at me and your dad we couldn't be more different nor could we be more in love."

Star gave a relieved sigh as she plopped her head on the bed. "But we do need to discuss...what happened. Your..."Friends" who I could see you marked with your wand, called us in a panic. We came as quick as we could which you should have done first"

She glared at Marco making him gulp before continuing "But it was too late...we managed to clean up the mess and let all the boys go, but you two were...well.." She looked down as Star gave her a concerned look "Mom...What happened to me..? I remember starting going through mewburty again but..After that.." Her mother gave a sigh as she rested her hand on her head.

"You went through another stage of mewburty and well...when you go through...certain steps your hormones go wild and well..." She began to fumble over her words as she coughed "You took Marco and had relations with him and afterward wrapped yourself in a cocoon."

Stars face turned red having realized her mother saw them like that as she hid her face. "Star..There is something you must know when you...well, She gently rolled Star over, taking her hand and lowering it to a small red heart on her stomach.

"Mom...what Is that.." She blushed lightly as she sighed "Your pregnant Star...its true you can't get pregnant normally until you're in your early twenties but when you go into mewburty you body becomes super sensitive and fertile."

Her mom got up and walked to the door "It's late so you should both...talk And rest for the night, we will talk more tomorrow." She walked out and closed the door leaving a shocked Star and Marco.

 **Marco's POV**

I looked at Star who had her head hanging low as I cleared my throat " ..?" She looked back with tears rolling down her cheeks "I...I.." Was all she could manage as I could tell she was holding back her the floodgate of tears.

I reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her into my arms as I held her tightly, feeling her tears slide down my back and shoulder. "Marco I'm sorry...for everything..I.."

I stopped her with a kiss on her lips as I wiped her eyes "Star, please don't...I Love you so much Star.." I took her hand in mine and gently rested it on her stomach. "And no matter what I will and want to be with you.." Star wiped her eyes again "But were both so young...you shouldn't have to take care of a child at your age.."

I nuzzled into her neck making her let out a soft moan "Star there is no one in this world I would rather have a child with. Besides now I will have someone to teach and learn karate with me."

She laughed softly as her arms wrapped around my waist. "Marco.." I pulled back looking into her beautiful blue eyes before gently pressing my lips to hers. Our tongues poked and teased at each other for a bit before we pulled back for air.

"Star...I want to be yours forever...I want you to marry me Star.." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she pressed her lips to mine again, I could feel her grind herself against my hard member making us both moan into each other's mouths.

She lifted herself slightly before lowering herself down onto my cock as I moaned into her neck feeling her folds wrap tightly around me. I could hear her moan as every inch of my cock rested inside her.

"Oh, Marco...you Feel so perfect inside me.." She moaned as I kissed at her collar before making my way down to her small and soft breasts wrapping my tongue around her nipple before sucking her breast as I felt her hands run through and grip my hair.

I made sure to give both her breasts attention before kissing back up to her lips, bouncing her up and down as her breath cooled my sweaty neck sending shivers down my spine.

For some reason, this felt completely different than before, more intense, more...fiery Than ever as I moved her faster on my cock. "M..Marco..I' close." Star moaned as I suckled at her collar feeling her tightly grip my hair as she cried out, her body tightening around my cock as I bucked my hips into her pouring out my seed.

I rested my forehead against hers as out breaths mixed "W..Wow was all I could muster as she giggled softly. I pulled her beside me wrapping her in my arms as she nuzzled against my chest.

"Marco...I...you Really don't mind...having a baby? I mean I know my mom will have a spell that can reverse it." I nuzzled into her hair giving her a kiss "Star...nothing Could make me happier than having a child with you...but do you want to? Having a child can be a lot of work...Not to mention having the baby, if you don't want to.."

She looked up at me with innocent eyes "I do want to Marco" I couldn't help but blush and plant a soft kiss on her lips. "You know it's odd. Somehow I feel so much closer to you than before...like We have known each other our whole lives." She nodded "yeah...I understand how you feel...its Probably from...well You know."

I thought for a moment "You think Jackie and Janna might...you Know want in on my baby gravy?" Star laughed softly "Don't worry with my mark on them they for sure can't get pregnant unless I allow it. Though I wouldn't mind making our family bigger at some point."

She smiled lay back against me "Do you think our baby will be...cute?" I laughed nibbling at her neck making her giggle "I bet he or she will be as cute as you Star." She smiled "I wonder if he or she will be more like you or me."

I yawned "I bet they will be a bit of both, but regardless I would love them all the same." Star smiled as she caught my yawn "yeah.." I pulled the covers over us bringing her down to rest on the pillows as I tucked us both in.

"I love you Star." I whispered softly as she smiled closing her eye's "I love you too Marco" She said before falling asleep. I smiled and laid back staring at the ceiling before closing my eyes falling asleep as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Marco's POV**

I could feel the warm light shining on my face as I let out a soft groan. I could also feel soft lips wrapped around my morning wood as I let out a satisfied moan "Mmmm Good Morning Star.."

I cooed as I bucked my hips feeling my cock in the back of her throat as I let out a grunt feeding her my load before letting out a happy sigh. I looked down seeing Star's head resting against my chest as I paused for a moment.

I quickly threw off the covers to see Janna sucking and cleaning my cock. Janna looked up towards me and smiled pulling off my cock with a pop "Sup?" I blushed deeply "Janna what are you doing!?"

I felt Star stir as she wiped her eyes "Huh? What's going on? Janna?" Janna waved at Star as she continued to lick up my erect cock. "I was just coming in for a snack, after all, me and Jackie can only scratch so many itches without this big boy" she gave my cock a few pumps forcing a moan from my mouth.

Star gave a sigh as she stretched "Fine have your fun while I go shower, I reek of sex." She got up walking over to the bathroom as Janna grinned looking down at me as she slid down my cock as and twisted her hips side to side making me moan "Oh yeah Marco this is JUST what I needed" She moaned as she began to bounce herself up and down.

Janna wrapped her arms around my neck as she planted her lips to mine grinding her hips back and forth as I gave her ass a squeeze. "Janna...gonna cum." I moaned thrusting faster and faster before finally reaching my peak as we both moaned, my cock flooding her womb with my cum as she moaned in delight. "Mmmm yeah Marco let it all out.." She whispered into my ear.

After we had finished we all cleaned up and walked down to the main hall were Stars mom and dad were waiting for us. I stared at Star as she looked up at me taking my hand tightly as I nodded walking out with her.

Jackie and Janna were waiting upstairs for us to finish and go home, I couldn't help but start to shake a bit as my nerves began to get to me. "Star.." Her mother called as we looked up at her "Have you...thought about what I said?"

She looked up at me as I smiled softly to her "Mom...were going to keep the baby.." Her mom looked down at us both with a bit of shock "Star...im sorry but...I Can't let you...I mean Marco's not even.."

I couldn't hold back as I blurted out "I don't care! I love Star, and I want to have a family with her!" I could see a bit of anger on her face as she stood up "Marco Dias you know nothing of our ways or our laws, it is out of the question!"

She looked over at the king who was sitting deep in thought "Please won't you back me up here!?" I walked forward getting onto my knees as I bent down "KING AND QUEEN BUTTERFLY, PLEASE LET ME MARRY YOUR DAUGHTER!"

A long silence fell over the room as what seemed like ours passed before it was broken by a warm-hearted laugh from her father that shook the walls "YES!" he yelled out as we all looked in disbelief at him.

"B...But dear" the queen stuttered as he got up standing on his throne "Oh my beautiful Moon don't you see they are so perfect for each other."

She coughed "I know dear but she is a princess, and he is.." He laughed "Oh please If I recall An individual rebel princess was head over heals in love with her bad boy lowly knight." He gave her a wink making her face turn red "Besides the rules of his dimension are different from are, I mean have you seen that magic they have called a toilet!? Only royalty could have such a delightful thing!"

He jumped out of his seat walking down to me as I looked up. "Marco Dias, do you swear to take care of my sweet daughter else you beheaded?" I jumped to my feet "Y..Yes, sir!" He laughed then Marco, my dear boy I do so then give my blessing for you to marry my daughter!" I could hear Star squeal as she ran over giving her dad a big hug as they both smiled "Thank you, daddy!"

The queen simply lets out a sigh as she smiled and walked down to us. "Have you thought about how you will raise your child?" Star nodded "Of course, Jackie and Janna said they would be more than happy to help take care of it."

I took Star's hand softly "And it will be better for her to have it on earth with the doctors and medicine we have." She walked up to us placing a hand softly on Stars shoulder "Well...if this is really what you want...then I support you deary." Star smiled giving her mom a hug as her father let out another heart lifting laugh.

 **Star's POV**

After the stress of telling my parents our decision, it was time to break the news to Marco's, which in comparison seemed like it would be a cake walk. We took Jackie and Janna home and stood on the front door of Marco's house "So well just tell them right?" Marco looked at me.

I nodded "Of course, besides your parents are like the chilliest parents ever." I took his hand and walked in seeing Mr. and Mrs. Dias sitting on the couch being lovey. "Mom dad we have something to tell you both.." Marco blushed rubbing his head trying to find a way to break it to his parents.

I decided it was best just to blurt it out though "I'm Pregnant! You are going to have a grandbaby!" Marco covered his face in embarrassment as I looked at his mom and dad who were giving us both a stern look.

"Umm...surprise..?" An awkward paused ensued before Marco's dad burst from his seat grabbing us both into a hug "Grandbaby!" I grinned as his mom walked over with a smile covering her face "Ohhhh it's about time you two!" She gave Marco a hug kissing his cheek. "That's not all mom I and Star decided that...well were going to get married."

That made them both look like they could explode with joy as I grinned. "Oh my Gosh! When? WERE!?" Marco rubbed the back of his head "Well It probably won't be till after I graduate, but I would guess Star's parents will arrange a lot of it."

They both smiled as his mom ran to the kitchen "We have to celebrate!" Marco let out a relieved sigh smiling, I grabbed his hand and pulled him over. "Hey since were...you know, why don't we move your stuff to my room? we can turn your room into the baby's room." Marco blushed a bit before smiling and nodding as his dad walked over and gave him another squeeze.

After celebrating with Marco's mom and dad, I flopped down on my bed exhausted "What...a day." I sighed as Marco walked into the room with a plate of nachos "Are you sure you should eat this much?"

I smiled "Well of course! I am eating nachos for two you know." I grabbed the plate and chowed down on the pile of cheese nachos. Marco went to work sorting and putting away his clothes in his nice upstairs area he had set up.

One of the perks of having him move in was his T.V his parents got him a while ago as I sat watching cartoons. After Marco had finished he walked down "Well guess I am going to go to bed."

He started to walk upstairs before I stopped him "Where are you going? Don't tell me you plan not to share my bed? Besides the bed up there is for our "Company" when we have some." Marco blushed walking over and crawling into the bed beside me. "Sorry...this is still all pretty new to me, sharing a bed and all now."

I smiled setting the plate aside as I snuggled up to him nuzzling his neck "It's ok. Besides this is perfect." I smiled as I felt Marco's hand wrap around me, one of them inching towards my breast.

I slapped away his hand as he gave me a confused look "Give it a break you stallion I can only do so much, do you know how sore I am down there?" He blushed deeply "I'm so sorry..I.I didn't know." I giggled kissing his cheek "It's fine, but don't worry you will get a little tomorrow." I gave him a wink as he yawned. I reached over turning off the light's as well pulled the covers up; I smiled feeling safe in the loving arms of my soon to be husband and our new life together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Marco's POV**

After the whole ordeal with Star's parents and mine, things strangely seemed to go back to normal for us. Star had no problem gloating about her pregnancy to all of her friends and instead of the usual ridicule most everybody was jubilant and supportive for her.

There were a few...encounters with one or two people about my relationship with Jackie, Janna, and Star but I didn't let it bother me much. Janna had taken a big interest in her I guess will be niece kind of? It was all still very confusing even to me. One thing was for sure I felt exhausted, emotionally and physically with the stress of telling out parents and Star's "Energy" were a lot to keep up with.

I flopped my head on my desk with a groan as I pulled my hoody over my head. "Sup, you OK Marco?" I looked up to see Jackie smiling as I gave a soft moan "Hey Jackie...I'm fine just tired is all." She sat down at the desk next to mine "I bet, it has been a pretty exciting weekend with you becoming a dad and engaged and everything else that has happened."

I let out a sigh as I felt her hand rub my head "How about you meet me after school at my house? I have some homework I could use your help on, and it will be a great way to take your mind off it all for a night." I let out an affirmative grunt as she laughed "All right I am going to go talk to Star and Janna so I'll see you then." I heard her skate off to the hall as I closed my eyes, wondering how things will go tonight with Jackie.

I meet with Star and Janna at lunch, and Janna talked with Star and me about picking out baby clothes and stuff that Star was just ecstatic about. I was pretty surprised at how much interest in children Janna had If I didn't know any better it almost seemed like she was the expecting mom. It didn't bother me much since I'm sure Star appreciates the advice and knowing she had Janna to look after our kid.

After lunch was over, we headed our separate ways until school was out for the day. I meet up with them for a moment letting them know that I was going to help Jackie with homework. I gave them both a kiss before walking off as they walked to my house. I waited for a few minutes before spotting Jackie on her skateboard "Sup?" I blushed lightly "I was just waiting for you." She smiled at me making a little room on her board "Cool lets head over to my place and chill for a bit." I hopped on as she skated us down the road.

We reached her house and walked inside as she tossed her backpack in a corner before stretching "Man I always forget over the weekend how exhausting school can be." She flopped herself onto her couch as she motioned me to come over. I walked over to her before she grabbed my arm and pulled me on top of her "It's about time I get you to myself for a little bit." I turned red as she pulled me into a kiss. "Did you really have homework?" She chuckled "Yeah but I already did it at lunch, guess we'll have to find another way to pass the time."

She got up and walked to the kitchen leaving me on the couch, after a few moments she walked back out with a large bowl of chips. She sat next to me turning the T.V on and handing me the bowl. "Sooo...were not gonna..you know." She laughed giving me a soft punch on my arm "Geeze Marco buy me dinner first." I blushed embarrassed as I apologized making her laugh even more before laying down in my lap.

"I know you have had to juggle Janna and Star lately so I figured we could just relax you know." I smiled and nodded cramming a handful of chips into my mouth. "I have to ask Marco, how do you feel about all this? I mean it seems like you have just been thrown into all this without a real choice in it all."

I was a little taken by her question but I never really put any thought into it. "Well...I mean I won't lie it is all a lot to take in...being a dad, marrying star, then there is you and Janna. I do love all three of you, and Janna seems happy with it all as well, It is pretty odd having three girls being with me but..I guess I am glad that everything as happened the way it has."

She looked up at me with a smile "How do you feel Jackie? I mean you don't have to stay If you wanted to get married or be with someone else.." She reached up pulling me down into a kiss. "I love you Marco, and it is kind of weird being in this relationship, but I am glad to be apart of it. Besides you gotta have someone to chill with to help you take your mind off it all."

I laughed as we both smiled and went on watching the movie on T.V, neither of us notices how late it had started to get as we sat and critiqued all the cheesy horror movies on. I looked over at the clock to see it was almost 9 pm "geez time actually flew by, Jackie it's getting late maybe I should go.." I was cut off by my moan as I looked down to see Jackie licking up the length of my cock. "What did you think you were going home tonight? I haven't gotten any of you in a while, so you get to enjoy me tonight." She slowly took my cock into her throat as I moaned feeling her tongue caress my cock and her free hand massage my balls.

I ran my hand through her hair as she continued to work magic on me, pushing me all the way to the edge before leaving me hanging. "How about we go upstairs, Marco?" She whispered into my ear seductively as I nodded letting her lead me up to her room as she locked the door behind me. We fell onto her bed as she climbed on top of me, pulling her shirt up and tossing it aside as her breasts popped out of her top. "I bet you have missed these girls haven't you?" She smiled as she buried my cock between her soft breasts making me moan as she swirled her tongue around my tip.

Jackie gently kneaded her breasts massaging my cock as she sucked on my head, it felt so good all I could do was moan out as she finally let me reach my peak as I thrust my cock up into her mouth, pouring out my seed as I felt her suck and stroke my cock for all my cum as she drank it up. After cleaning up my cock, she climbed on top of me giving me a grin as she rocked herself back and forth on my hard cock.

"Uhhh...Jackie don't tease me.." I groaned as she laughed before lifting up and sliding down my cock "Ohh Marco it's amazing" she moaned. I caressed my hands up her sides as she started to bounce up and down, running her fingers back and forth across my chest. "Mmmm Marco you fit so perfect inside me." she moaned as I caressed up to her breasts giving them a soft squeeze.

After letting her ride me for a bit, I flipped her over onto her back as I began to gently rock myself in sync with her as I kissed up and down her neck, moving her her breasts giving them a soft suck before letting them go with a soft pop. "Oh, Marco I'm so close, cum with me Marco cum inside me." She moaned as we both picked up the pace moving faster and deeper before burying my cock inside her as we both let out a long moan reaching our climax together.

Jackie ran her hands through my hair as my seed filled her waiting womb "Mmm Marco fill me all up." She whispered softly as I gave a few more thrusts before pulling out laying beside her. "Wow.." I cooed as she smiled cuddling up to me "Not a bad way to unwind right? I'm sure I am a bit tamer than Janna and Star can be." I laughed softly "That's for sure, Star would want to go another five rounds and Janna.." I shivered slightly thinking of what Janna would "Really" want to do with me.

She got out of the bed strutting over to her closet letting me admire her curvy figure as she pulled out a towel. "I'm gonna go wash off a bit I will be back in a sec." She left the room as I sighed looking around her room and pushing my face into her pillow "It smells so sweet." I thought to myself before hearing her come back in. "Here Marco I brought you some water." She handed me a glass of water as she got back into bed with me. I gulped it down with a happy sigh before laying back and yawning.

She pulled me up to her, resting my head between her soft breasts as I nuzzled into them "I bet this is the best way to sleep huh Marco?" I gave her a satisfied nod as I yawned again. The last thing I could feel was her hands softly running through my hair as I quickly drifted off to sleep in her arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Marco's POV**

Today was the first day and time Star would be getting an ultrasound. It had been about two months since our child was conceived, so my mom and dad decided to take her to our doctor to have her checked up.

Jackie and Janna had taken the day off school to join us as we sat in our room at the doctors waiting.

"What are they gonna do to me?" Star asked giving me a curious look.

I opened my mouth to speak before Janna interrupted me "They're gonna zap you with a laser to give your baby powers!"

I pushed her away "That's not true! They are gonna run a special device on your stomach to see the baby Star."

Her eyes widened with surprise "Are you serious?! What sort of magic is it!? That's incredible I have never heard of that being done like ever!"

The doctor walked in giving us a smile as Star eagerly lifted her dress over her stomach "Come on I want to see my baby!" She said bouncing with excitement as the doctor sat down.

"In due time, we just need to get you set up so we can run a few tests."

After hooking up an IV to Star and drawing some blood from her arm, they rubbed some gel on her stomach making her giggle.

"Ok, Miss Butterfly were gonna switch on the machine and see how your baby is doing now."

Star gently took my hand as her wide eyes stared in anticipation at the small monitor as he began to rub his little device over her stomach. At first, the image on the screen was a jumble of static, but soon Star covered her mouth as a picture of a baby appeared.

"Well the baby looks healthy, and I don't see any abnormalities at all so that's good, though I can't yet tell whether it will be a boy or girl yet...So I suspect in the next month, or so we will be able to tell."

Star's eyes were transfixed on the screen as the doctor tried to get her attention. "Umm...Miss Butterfly would you like to take home a copy of your Ultra-Sound?" She nodded silently as they unhooked her and we finished up the appointment, scheduling another one next month.

On the drive home, we all talked except Star who clutched the picture of our baby to her sitting silently with large sparkling eyes. We dropped Janna and Jackie off before heading home. I walked into the living room carrying a still shocked Star as I sat her on the couch. I went to the kitchen making some nachos for us as I came out to see her still sitting there.

I lifted a nacho trying to get her to take a bite but only succeeded in smearing cheese on her face as I laughed wiping it off. "Star are you alright? I know you're surprised and happy to see our baby, and all but...you're starting to scare me a bit."

I looked up and saw my mom smiling as she walked over and sat down next to us "Can't you see Marco this is a big deal for Star."

She gave Star a kiss on her forehead "I am sure she will gather herself but for now let her enjoy seeing your baby's first picture."

She got up and walked to the kitchen as I sighed softly, turning on the TV watching it pass the day. It started to get late as I yawned looking to see Star still in shock as I sighed picking her up and carrying her up to our bedroom. I set her down and went into the bathroom to take a shower before coming out, shocked to see Star in her underwear sitting on the bed still staring at the small photo.

I climbed into bed setting star between my legs as I rested my head in her hair, letting her sweet scent fill my brain as I wrapped my arms around her small distended stomach. I opened my eyes and saw Star staring up at me with her big blue eyes glistening with little Star's as I smiled

"It's...It's...It's Our baby.." She said softly as I smiled giving her a soft kiss before she lifted the photo into my face making me giggle as I gave the photo a soft kiss.

"It's beautiful Star.." I could feel the soft patter of her wings flapping against me as she grabbed my hair pulling me down into a soft kiss as I held her tightly.

Our kiss deepened as she gently for the first time set the photo down, wrapping her arms around my neck as we kissed parting our lips for but a moment of air. After a few minutes of passion, Star nuzzled into my neck as I softly whispered I love you's into her ear before she giggled feeling my stiff member pressing against her. She moved down gently removing my boxers as my hard member throbbed in the cold air.

Star's hand gently gripped my cock as she planted soft kisses on my tip. I didn't want her to do all the work, so I reached for her leg pulling her around as I lifted her up resting her knees on my shoulders as I slid my tongue across her entrance making her moan as she took my cock into her mouth. As she went to work on my cock, I delved my tongue into her folds savoring her taste as I ran circles around her clit with my tongue.

Having had lots of practice, it didn't take long before her legs tightened around my head and a flush of her juices poured onto my tongue as I licked her all up before gently leaning forward laying her softly on the bed before kissing up her stomach to her chest before meeting her lips with mine. I moved around positioning my cock against her folds as she moaned softly giving me an affirming nod as I smiled slowly sliding my cock deep into her, savoring ever second before my cock was completely resting inside her.

I leaned down giving her a soft kiss before moving to her breasts as I sucked and massaged them making her moan as her hands caressed over my head and body. Normally our "Sessions" were pretty fast paced and intense but this...this was slow, with no pace. Just the two of us with all the night to spare and all the love we could give as I met my lips with hers again giving her more gentle kisses as I slowly pulled back before thrusting into her again as she moaned into my ear.

"Oh, Marco...you fit me so perfectly." I began to pick my speed up just as she moaned and nipped at my ear lobes sending shivers down my spine.

 **Star's POV**

I was in pure heaven right now, my arms caressing Marco's tone body as he slides slowly in and out of me sending bolts of pleasure through me. I nibbled at his ear making him moan which drove me wild to hear as I kissed down his neck before meeting his lips again. I typically prefer things a little on the "Fast" side but this was something MUCH better, It felt like time had stopped again for us both. After a bit, I felt it wasn't fair for Marco to just take care of me, so I motioned him to lay down as I climbed onto his lap slowly lowering myself oh his thick cock. I was already super sensitive from my multiple orgasms and by the time I felt his tip press against my deepest parts I moaned out as my walls tightened and my mind went blank for a moment.

After recovering for a moment, I began to slowly rock my hips running my hands gently across Marco's chests as his hands gripped my ass. This was fantastic, and If I wasn't already carrying his child, I could let him fill me with so much more. I started to rock faster and faster letting him match my movements with his thrusts as we both moaned. I was a bit upset Marco hadn't cum yet but with how much action he gets from us all It was no shock he had such endurance, but I was happy that it just meant we could make these moments last longer for us.

I leaned down giving him a deep kiss as my tongue teased his and his cock rested inside me, his hips bucking softly as we embraced each other. I pulled back a bit nuzzling Marco's nose before he let out a moan, his cock throbbing inside me I knew he had reached his peak finally as I felt his hot cum warm my core. I rested my head against his neck as my walls milked his cock for all they could making sure none of it was spilled as I planted soft kisses against his neck. I hummed softly as we laid and held each other for a while nuzzling and whispering sweet nothings to one another until I gasped softly as Marco's still stiff cock popped out of me.

"Wow, Marco...that Was...the Best," I whispered as he kissed my cheek.

"you know I aim to please." I giggled softly reaching over to the small photo by the bed. "I'm just glad your OK, I was starting to worry about you." He chuckled softly as I held the picture of our child.

"Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?"

Marco scratched his cheek "Well...a Son would be nice...but I would also love a daughter too, you know daddy's little girl and all."

He laughed as I smiled "Well...you Know you have two other very willing mamma's aside from me to give you more."

He wrapped an arm around me pulling me closer "yeah...I Know, and I'm sure at least Janna would love that idea but tonight, right now, you're all I need."

He whispered as I felt a small tear from in my eye. "I love you, Marco," I whispered softly as his lips pressed to mine. "You know...I Still need to take care of this." I smiled as I gripped his firm cock forcing a moan from him.

I crawled In front of him giving him a view of my cute butt as I reached back and spread my cheek. "Janna said to try it from here so how about it?"

Marco blushed scratching his head "Well...I Mean if you want to try we can, but it might be a bit...uncomfortable."

I grinned "So what? You don't think haveing "That" Inside me isn't a tad bit uncomfortable?" I pointed at his erect cock making him blush even more as I giggled "Come on already! I'm not getting any less horny, and we still have all night!"

He scooted to me rubbing his cock against my dripping folds making me moan as I felt his tip press against my ass. I wasn't too worried about lube like Janna said to use since Marco's cock was still pretty wet with our juices. I could feel him press hard against my hole making me squeak as I felt his tip pop into me. I couldn't help but grip the sheets at the slight pain of having my ass stretched by Marco's massive cock. He had paused for a bit before I gave him an "Ok" nod before he pushed the rest of his cock into me.

It was hard at first to get over having Marco's cock buried in my ass, but with every thrust, I began to get hotter, and It strangely began to feel more and more amazing until Marco was freely thrusting into me making me moan as my juices dripped from my folds onto the sheets. I hated the fact that Marco knew with every hard pound he gave me I would reach another orgasm making me moan out and gasp as I squirted onto the sheets.

"This...is Amazing!" I moaned as Marco lifted me up slamming his cock all into my ass as he pulled me back against his chest pressing his lips to mine as his free hand reached down to my folds sliding his fingers in making me go even more crazy with pleasure. I moaned into his mouth as he continued to fuck away at me ass planting kisses on my neck before nipping and whispering in my ear "Goanna cum Star." He moaned before he laid me down gripping my ass giving one hard thrust into me as I nearly screamed as my orgasm blanked my mind and my body burned as I felt Marco dump his hot load into me making me feel even more full than the baby.

After pumping the last of his seed into me, Marco pulled out with a pop laying back onto the pillows spent as I gasped trying to gather my thoughts. After a few quiet moments, I staggered up going to the bathroom to let out his load and clean up before coming back to see him already fast asleep. I smiled and climbed under the covers pulling him to me letting him rest between my soft breasts as he smiled softly nuzzling up to me. I ran my hand through his hair giving him soft kisses as he mumbled adorable in his sleep.

"Oh, Marco.." I said softly as I rubbed my distended tummy "I can't wait for our child to be born, we will have so much fun as a family."

I heard a small crash as I looked up the stairs in my room to see Janna climbing in. "Sup?"

I signaled her that Marco was sleeping as she quietly walked down and sat beside me on the bed. "Guess you two had a fun night, did you try the what-what in your butt?"

I blushed deeply making her giggle. "I take that as yes, and you loved it. Your welcome."

She reached down gently tussling Marco's hair. "So have you thought about what I said?"

I looked up at her and smiled nodding softly "I believe that it would be wonderful and if you want to you have my blessing" I picked up my wand focusing before giving her ass a smack with it making her gasp softly.

"I do have one request, though." Janna gave me a glare and smirked: "And that is?" I blushed gently caressing Marco's cheek.

"I want you to have a lovely evening with him. You know to dress up and go out...take The night slowly and savor your time together...it feels amazing and I know it will help your love blossom."

She smiled and blushed "Well...I'm Not one for dresses but...it Would be kinda...exciting To have just a regular date instead of my usual kind of kinks."

She moved and gave me a kiss "You have a deal Star. Tell Marco I will see him next Saturday and that I have his math notes." She gave me a wink before walking out the door. I wasn't sure why she didn't just come in that way, but Janna will be Janna. I reached over and turned off the light holding Marco close with our baby's picture between us.

"Goodnight my king," I said softly before drifting to blissful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**MARCO"S POV**

I sat by the fountain at the park waiting for Janna to show up for our date. I wasn't too sure where to go for our date since...well being Janna I wasn't sure where she would want to go that wasn't a graveyard. I Looked down at my watch "She should have been here by now.." I thought to myself. I was shocked out of though by A voice in my ear "Sup Marco?"

I jumped up tripping over my feet and falling to the ground. I looked up and was at a loss for words as I saw Janna wearing a bright pink skirt and top with a pink ribbon in her hair. "Ja..Ja..Ja.." Was all I could muster out of my mouth as she blushed lightly. "What? you know pink is my favorite color." I snapped back to reality rubbing the back of my head

"It's not that; I have just never seen you...dressed up is all. Your kind of like me with the one outfit look." She helped me to my feet "Well today was a special occasion, so I dressed up, you don't like it..?" I shook my head and waved my hands "No! I mean I think you look cute Janna!" I could see her face turn red "I..I'm glad you think so." She muttered adorably as I smiled nervously taking her hand.

"So where do you want to go first?" I asked as we started to walk through the park. "Well...I thought we could go to the movies first then maybe grab a bite to eat at the mall." I smiled and nodded as we set out to the movie theater. Once we got to the theater, we both stood and looked over the list of showings at the theater "So what looks good?" I asked as she looked them over.

It seemed like she found one but blushed and coughed into her hand "Umm..how about that one.." She pointed up at the new romance movie that had come out last Tuesday. I gave her a confused look that made her even more flustered "What!? I can't like romance movies..?" I chuckled "Well no there is nothing wrong with that, I have just never seen this side of you, Janna. You always seem very...well tomboyish and such and into more death and dark stuff."

She giggled "I still like those kinda things silly, I'm just a sucker for romance movies is all. But you better not tell a soul or I'll curse you till the end of time." We both shared a laugh before walking up to get two tickets and heading inside. It was quite the experience seeing Janna so invested in such a movie, though I didn't complain during some of the love scenes when she would pull me into a small make out session. After the film had ended we both walked out hand in hand as she let out a happy sigh.

"Such a sweet movie, I'm so glad they ended up together in the end." She chirped before looking up at me "What did you think?" I blushed embarrassed since I kinda zoned out "Umm...well I thought it was...cute?" I could tell she could see right through my lie as she gave me a look "Marco..I know you didn't pay attention."

I hung my head low as she laughed "it's fine dork, I knew you wouldn't be into it, but I am glad you took me to see it." We stopped as our stomachs began to growl "Well guess we should grab some food before it gets too late." She nodded "Yeah let's head to the mall I know a perfect place to get a juicy thick burger." We managed to get to the mall just in time to eat before they closed. Afterward, we started back to Janna's house.

"Man I am stuffed" She smiled patting her stomach. I laughed "Yeah you were right, that was probably the best burger I have had." I looked around and noticed that Janna had led me into a graveyard "Um...Janna?" I looked over and saw a smirk on her face " are we doing he..!" I was cut off by her lips slamming against mine as she jumped onto me knocking me onto my back as her tongue coiled around mine. After sucking the air from me with her kiss, she pulled back.

"Mmmm Always wanted to make out in a graveyard..it really turns me on." I was speechless, and I could tell my face was dark red as she laughed helping me back to my feet "Well Marco? If you want dessert, you're going to have to take me home." She gave my butt a smack before leaping into my arms. I sighed struggling to carry her as I made my way to her house with her in my arms. Once we finally arrived, I groaned flipping her onto her living room couch as she let out a happy sigh.

"Not bad, I gotta say you're stronger than you seem Marco. Though I am not surprised with how much you practice Ka-ra-te." She giggled. "Oh, Janna your home." I looked up to see her Mom standing with her purse "Hello Marco" She smiled as I gave her a wave

"Hello, I hope you don't mind me visiting." She laughed "Oh no it's not a problem, I was just heading out for the evening, so I won't be back till late. There are some leftovers in the fridge if you two get hungry, I trust you'll take care of Janna while I am gone." She gave me a teasing wink as I blushed and she laughed. "All right I am off; you two take care."

She walked out the door leaving Janna and me. Janna took the opportunity to grab me pulling me over the couch and on top of her as she grinned "Looks like we get the whole night alone, whatever will we do?" She teased running her hand across my crotch as I turned red. "Well, Marco my bed is upstairs.." She motioned with her arms out for me to pick her up as I sighed bending down and scooped her up.

I kicked opened the door to her room and was shocked at how..girly it was. It had all sorts of colorful pictures on the walls as well as some of Janna with Jackie, Star and me. She had pink comforters and pillows on her bed and a small computer in the corner, right next to what I could make out as a summoning circle hidden in the closet. I sat her down on the bed as she pulled me back into her arms kissing me deeply I could feel her hands wander across my chest as mine caressed down her sides, sliding under her skirt to grope her soft ass as she moaned into my mouth.

She pulled back for air fidgeting a little under me "M..Marco do you mind..helping me out of my dress?" She rolled over revealing the zipper to her dress as I chuckled grabbing the zipper and pulling it down. Janna sat up letting it slide down revealing her pink sports bra as she unclipped her skirt tossing them both to the sides leaving her sitting in nothing but her undies.

"Don't make it awkward Marco..take off your clothes dork." I blushed getting up as I took off my clothes as well neatly folding them and setting them down on her end table. I turned around to see her sprawled out on her bed "Well Marco? I am waiting." I scratched my head climbing onto the bed as she pulled me into her arms flipping herself on top of me as we shared soft kisses. I let her ass rest in my hands as I felt her already soaked panties seep through my boxers and against my now stiff manhood.

I moaned into Janna's mouth running my hands under her sports bra lifting it up to let her small breasts free of their restraints. I moved down her neck kissing my way to her small breasts as she let out soft moans "I..I know they're not that big like Jackie's or even Star's but.." I cut her off capturing her nipple in my mouth as I sucked and softly bit her nipple.

"Janna..you look perfect just as you are." I could see her blush and roll her eyes before being jolted with pleasure as my fingers found its way into her soaked folds. Her hair gripped my hair tightly giving tugs when I found her sweet spots as I continued my dual-front attack on her breasts and folds. "Marco, please.I can't take much more teasing, just give it to me already."

I pulled off her breast "Really? You, Janna, can't handle teasing?" I could see her face turn dark red "It's Different when I'm doing the teasing Marco.." We both shared a laugh as I slipped off her panties and my boxers aligning my cock with her before slowly sliding myself in. I could see the pained look on her face as my member pushed deeper before I gave a soft thrust pushing the last of my cock into her tight pussy making her gasp as her fingers dug into my sides.

"Are you ok Janna" I whispered softly as she nodded " it just hurts..but I'll live.." I stopped letting my cock rest inside her as I brought her mouth to mine kissing her deeply as my hand gently pinched her nipple making her moan softly. Soon her body had adjusted to me, and I pulled back before thrusting into her again, this time though she let out a moan as her back arched slightly, feeling the jolts of pleasure shoot through her. "You're really tight Janna." I moaned as she wrapped her arms around my head " 're just too big Marco." She scoffed jokingly before moaning into my ear as her hips moved with mine.

"Oh, Marco it feels amazing." She moaned. After a few minutes, I decided to let her take charge for a bit as I flipped her over letting her sit on top as she looked down with a blush. "What's wrong? I thought you liked to be in charge?" She looked away embarrassed "I do it just..you know you're staring at me and stuff.." I smirked Giving a thrust up into her making her yelp as she fell back down onto my cock. After bouncing her a few times, she started to take the initiative as she placed her hands on my chest moving her hips up and down on my cock as she moaned.

"OH GOD MARCO YOUR COCK IS SO THICK!" She moaned loudly as she moved faster and faster, her hot juices running down my cock and leg as she started to lose herself in the waves of her orgasm. "OH GOD I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" She cried out as I grabbed her hips slamming her down on my cock as she cried out. I let her rest on my chest as she panted heavily before standing up off the bed, grabbing her and lifting her into my arms and onto my cock.

"Guess you're tired out." I laughed "Don't worry, though, I overheard your little agreement with Star you know, and I am not going to stop till I plant a baby deep in your womb Janna." I whispered as I started to bounce her up and down on my cock with ease. One of the perks of Janna being so light, I easily thrust up into her as she moaned, drooling over my neck as I fucked her relentlessly. I could feel my limit approaching as I dropped her down onto her bed, lifting her legs over my shoulders as I assaulted her womb with my cock.

"Are you ready Janna? Are you ready to carry my baby?" She let out a groan as I chuckled pulling out my cock "What was that Janna? I couldn't really hear you." I stroked my cock keeping myself on edge as she took a deep breath "YES MARCO PLEASE! CUM INSIDE ME!" I did just as she asked slamming my cock into her as practically screamed with pleasure as my seed burst into her womb coating and filling it to the brim as her juices and my excess cum leaked from the side of my cock.

After making sure she received all my love I pulled out my cock, grabbing a nearby tissue to clean us both up before flopping down next to Janna. It seemed like the last orgasm was too much for her as she laid passed out next to me. I smiled and pulled the covers up over us as I turned off the light by her bed. I pulled her close letting her rest her head against my chest as she snuggled up to me "Mmmm..love you." She whispered softly as I kissed her softly. "I love you too Janna," I said as I closed my eyes letting myself fall to sleep with her in my arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**(Hello Readers! Sorry for such the delay with this lol. I just had to publish some One-Shots before and with this story nearing its end ill have time for more One-Shots. It was actually a bit hard for me to do this one since its just a little sweet chapter with no lemons lol. In any case feel free to drop me your ideas for the babys name since I couldn't think of any. I hope you guys don't mind the more "Paragraphed" style I switched back to, And of course feel free to leave me a review or a PM letting me know what you think and as always ENJOY!)**

 **A Few Months Later Star's POV**

It was a bright sunny day out, and all of our family and friends had come to Marco's house for my "Baby Shower" I was confused at first since I didn't know how I was suppose to shower the baby when it was in my tummy. Marco explained though that it was an Earth tradition to give gifts for your coming baby. EVERYBODY was here today, of course, Jackie and Janna, but also Sensei, Furguson, Starfan, and all our other friends and classmates, even Buff Frog came to show his support with his kids. My mom and dad also came to the party, with as much confusion as I had since we didn't have this sort of even on Mewni.

I walked over to one of the tables sitting down with a sigh as I rubbed my large belly. Lately, it's been getting a bit harder to move around with how big I was getting, but as always Marco was right there to get me anything I could want. "Star? Is everything ok? Do you want me to get you some water?" I giggled pulling Marco into a soft kiss "No Marco I am fine, stop worrying." I laughed giving my belly a pat "It just takes a lot carrying around our little one." He gave a relieved sigh sitting down next to me. "I wish I could do more to help; I know it's been hard for you." He gave my hand a soft squeeze as I smiled "Marco you have done more than I could ever ask of you." I rested my head against him as we sat for a moment enjoying the sight of everybody at the party. Janna and Jackie walked up a few minutes later giving us smiles "There you two are." Jackie said as Janna moved beside Marco "We have been looking for you both, Luckily I got a Marco detector." Janna gave Marco a wink as she lifted her shirt a bit showing her distended belly."

I giggled as Marco blushed before getting up "Janna, Jackie could you both keep an eye on our "Bad Boy" while I go get a snack." They both grinned and nodded as I started to make my way over to the snack table. It was so great having everybody so supportive and congratulating me on our baby. I saw Mrs. Diaz by the table and walked up to her. "Star!" She said with a grin giving me a tight hug "I am so happy for you! We finally get to be grandparents!" She gave me a soft peck as I blushed "Yeah..its defiantly going to be quite an adventure raising a child." I said rubbing my arm with a bit of embarrassment. "She smiled handing me a plate and leading me over to a seat. "Star if there is one thing I can tell you about raising a child its that there is no real preparing for it. Our Marco gave us a scare or two when he was a baby, but you just have to take it day by day. Don't forget though you will always have us here to help you out. As well as Jackie and Janna from what Marco told me." I smiled up at her giving her a hug as I started to chow down on my food.

I heard a small ribbit as I looked over seeing little Katrina staring up at me as I gasped "Awwwww! Little Katrina!" I happily scooped her up snuggling her cheek as the rest of her siblings came hopping over into my lap. "Hey, you guys!" I looked up to see Buff Frog walk up clearing his throat "Star, it is good to see you. My little ones were eager to see their favorite babysitter again." I smiled "I'm glad you came Buff Frog; I hope it wasn't much trouble." He raised is hand "It is fine, though your mother and father have been keeping eyes on me the whole time.." I sighed "Yeah sorry about that...they find it hard to believe I have a friend that is a monster.." I looked up seeing Buff Frog blush slightly as he rubbed his arm "Yes it is...nice, to have friends. I have learned many times how untrustworthy people and monsters can't be, but it is nice to know you I can trust you with my little ones." He spread his arms wide as his baby jumped into his arms and he snuggled them close before walking off. I smiled and looked out at the crowd as everybody enjoyed themselves.

"Hello, Dearie." I looked over to see my mother, to my surprise with her hair down as she smiled "How are you feeling Star?" I smiled and rubbed my stomach "Bloated" I giggled as she laughed "I'm glad to see you have taken such care of yourself. I know how energetic and adventurous you are, but I am pleased you have looked after you and the baby." I blushed lightly "Yeah well I can't take all the credit...Marco has been there for me every step of the way." I smiled and looked up seeing Marco in the distance chasing Janna around as she had taken his wallet. "Marco will make a great king Star.." my mother murmured as I blushed "Yeah...though I'm scared it might be a big step for him...being from Earth and all." She put her hand on my knee giving it a soft rub "It will be all right, after all, I and your father won't be retiring anytime soon, not if he has anything to say about it." We both looked over seeing him arm wrestling Sensei as we both laughed.

"So Star...I have to ask..have you thought of a name for your daughter?" I tensed up for a moment before rubbing my arm "Ummm...mom..the doctors did another ultrasound last week..It...It's a boy mom." I looked over to see her with a somewhat surprised expression "Are...Were they sure?" I nodded and pulled out the picture out the baby showing it to her as she rubbed her head "Well...you have always been quite the rebel.." I tugged her arm softly "Is something wrong mom? Th..They said the baby is perfectly healthy." She gave me a soft hug "I'm sorry Star I didn't mean to scare you, it's just in truth...well we Butterflies have always had daughters in our family. After all, it is the princess who inherits the wand like you did. It seems...well maybe it's because Marco is from Earth In any case, though we will love him." She gave me a warm smile as I giggled holding my belly before letting out a small gasp as I felt the baby kick "Oof I get the feeling he is going to be as athletic as me and his daddy with how much he kicks." I laughed

The party went on as we got to the present opening, which there were tons of. A lot of them were baby clothes and toys, as well as Marco's old crib that his mom and dad had saved. As we started to get to the last ones we were all shocked as they earth shook before seeing the undead carriage appear. Out of it stepped Tom. Marco was quick to his feet standing between Tom and me "What are you doing here Tom.." He raised he had shown the small box "Pl..Please I'm just here to see you and Star!" Marco stood for a moment before relaxing his guard as Tom walked up setting down the gift. "So umm...I guess you are...you know, the baby." I nodded "Yes Tom, me and Marco are together now." He scratched the back of his head "Yeah well...I can't honestly say I am that shocked...I figured it would end like this after the Blood Moon Ball." I gave him a confused look "What exactly do you mean Tom?" He rubbed his arm looking away "Well...the Blood Moon Ball binds those who dance under it together." I sat there for a moment realizing that it was after the ball that all this started, that my feelings for Marco begun to become so strong.

I let out a sight setting his gift in my lap "I..guess I should thank you, even though you planned to have me dance with you..had I not gone I would have never ended up happy with Marco. So thank you, Tom, I know we haven't gotten...along well, but it would still be fun to have you as our friend, and an uncle for our little one." Tom's face was bright red from embarrassment for once as Star opened his box pulling out a small little wooden box with a crank on the side. "It's..a music box..for..you know the baby." He scratched the back of his head "My mother used it for me when I couldn't sleep, so I figured it would be a helpful gift for the baby." I gave the little handle a twist as the box spurred to life letting out a soft, gentle tune. "Thank you, Tom, this is a wonderful gift." I smiled leaning up to give him a peck on the cheek. "Tom twirled his fingers together as he cleared his throat. "Can...Can I feel the baby?" he asked softly catching Marco and me by surprise. I nodded as he stepped forward softly placing his hand on my belly, after a moment his eyes widened as he felt the soft kick of the baby. "I..It kicked." He said with a broad grin creeping up his face. I giggled as Marco sat down with me giving me a hug as we set the music box to the side.

After finishing the presents, the party slowly began to die down as people said their goodbyes to Marco and me before heading home. Jackie and Janna eventually decided to go back to Jackies for some "Fun" giving Marco and me the night alone. We both helped Mr. and Mrs. Diaz clean up before cleaning up and heading back to my room. I sat on my bed with a sigh laying back. "Everything ok Star?" Marco asked as he laid down beside me. "I smiled kissing the tip of his nose "Yeah just EXHAUSTED. I was worried for a moment Tom would light the place on fire.." Marco laughed "Yeah..but in truth, I was glad he came...he's not a terrible guy, and I don't think he would ever harm you or the baby." I smiled nuzzling Marco's cheek "Yeah..and I do have him to thank for all of this." I gave Marco a kiss as he turned red. "Now will you help me get comfy?" I asked with pleading puppy eyes as Marco laughed helping me into the bed, pulling up my extra fluffy blanket before tucking me into my side. I let out a soft yelp as I felt the baby kick hard "Goodness he has a lot of energy." I cooed rubbing my tummy as Marco leaned down giving my belly a kiss "Just like momma huh?" he said before giving me a kiss. Marco climbed into bed turning off the light before snuggling close to me. "Have you given thoughts to a name yet?" he cooed as I shook my head "No...but I'm sure we will think of one," I whispered back before resting my head on Marco's chest, listening to the sound of his heart as I drifted to blissful sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**(Hello Readers! I am sorry this is so late I made the mistake of getting PREY thinking I would put it down but I didn't so I let my friend borrow it till I get these stories done! ANYWAY I NEED YOU! to help me decide a name. Now I have some ideas but I want to hear what you all think so feel free to PM or drop a review giving me your Idea, or just let me know if you like any of the ones I have. MY choices were**

 **Marcus,** **Comet, or** **Marco Jr**

 **(I know they aren't great lol but its all I could think of. Anyway feel free to pitch me your idea and as always ENJOY)**

 **Marco's POV**

I sat in the hospital room next to Star gently rubbing her forehead with a warm cloth. It was super early in the morning when I was woken up by the sounds of her crying in pain. Her water had broke on her way to the bathroom signaling the coming arrival of our son. I quickly woke up my mom and dad who helped me get her into the car and to the hospital. Since then she has been in labor for the past few hours as I sat trying my best to help ease the pain of her contractions.

I had stepped out only for a moment to call Janna and Jackie who were on their way over as well. " ..it hurts so much." Star groaned as I gently stroked her hair. "It will be ok Star, soon were going to have our beautiful baby boy here with us." I could tell her pain had eased a bit as she relaxed back into her bed. "I wish there was just a spell for this..." She said as I glanced over making sure her wand was safely in my bag still. "Sorry, Star...but it just wouldn't be safe to use magic, besides the doctors said if it gets too bad they will give you something to help the pain."

Star let out a sigh as she gently took my hand "I can't see how it can get much worse.." Just then another contraction hit her as she let out a cry of pain, crushing my hand in hers as I gritted my teeth. After a few moments, it seemed to subside a bit as she panted "I guess I was wrong.." She muttered with a chuckle as I freed my hand.

A few moments later A soft knock was heard before Jackie and Janna came in. "Sup you two, hope the party's not over I brought the camera." Janna grinned as Jackie let out a chuckle "Sup you two? How are you holding up Star?" Jackie walked over pulling a chair up next to mine as Star tried her best to smile through the pain. "I've been better.." Janna sat on the other side holding a camera up as she recorded Star "So Star anything to say for the camera?" Star rolled her eyes chuckling before squinting as another wave of pain shook her.

I dabbed the cloth in the warm water rubbing her head softly. Just then the doctor walked in giving us a smile "Hello Mrs. Butterfly." She said with a soft smile walking over us as she flipped through her papers. "Well, Mrs. Butterfly we are ready for you so we are going to move you to another room so we can deliver this baby alright?" Star nodded still in an intense amount of pain as we all got up.

"Are you the father?" She looked towards me as I nodded and she smiled "Well if you would like to come with us you can be there with her when the baby delivered. You two girls will need to wait in the lobby, I'm sorry." Jackie and Janna smiled "It's alright. Janna and I will be in the waiting room with your mom and dad; you let us know the moment that baby comes Marco." Jackie smiled as Janna groaned in disappointment that she wouldn't get her "Money Shot".

I walked along with Star holding her hand as the doctors wheeled her into another room. I had to put on a clean white outfit before standing by Stars bed as the doctors set her up. "Alright, Mrs. Butterfly I am going to give you a little something to help with the pain alright?" She pulled a syringe from a small table before injecting it into her her arm. It seemed to help a little bit as Star began to relax a bit. However, it was short-lived as she shot up and cried out as a huge burst of pain shook her. "Mrs. Butterfly tries and breath, the baby is starting to come through."

Star let out another cry of pain as she gripped the rail of her bed "OH GOD IT HURTS!" She let out a cry as I tried my best to comfort her "You can do It Star, I know you can." Time seemed to drag on for years in the room as the moments ticked by "Alright Mrs. Butterfly I can see the head you're almost there, I just need one last big push." I gave her a smile as I took her hand .

"You hear that Star just one big..." I am cut off as Star grabbed my throat in a death grip leaving me gasping for air as she let out a loud cry. "Star! Can't breathe! Can't breathe!" I croaked the hearts on her cheeks lit up as everything in the room shook and her body floated up slightly. As quickly as it happens everything went silent as went limp back into the bed releasing me as I collapsed onto the floor gasping for air. The whole atmosphere changed as the soft cries of a baby were heard from in front of Star's bed, the doctor rolling from between her legs holding our baby.

"Congratulations you two, it's a perfectly healthy boy." She got up handing it to her assistants as they cleaned him up before wrapping him in a light blue blanket. Star was panting as the doctors brought over the baby, I staggered to my feet taking Stars hand. "You did it Star; it's our son." I said in a raspy voice as her eyes widened and glistened with wonder "Our...baby.." She gently took our soon as it let out soft cries, he had pale skin just like Stars with two little pink Stars on both his cheek's. We could see small bits of brown on his head as he looked up at us both. Star giggled exhausted "He has your eyes and hair.." She panted as I smiled and kissed her cheek "And he has your cute looks." I said softly making her blush deeply.

After things had settled the doctors had to take our son for a bit as they took Star and me to another room. There Jackie and Janna were waiting for us with my mom and dad as they looked at us anxious for the news. "It was a healthy boy," I said with a smile as they all grinned walking over to Star and me showering us with hugs and kisses. "And he's gonna have a sister soon." Janna nudged me giving me a wink as she rubbed her swollen stomach "And then we can do all sorts of family witchcraft." I frowned giving her my "Really!?" face as she laughed "Fine, maybe when they are older.."

She giggled as Jackie smiled "I'm proud of you Star, it will be so cool to have a little dude to teach how to skateboard." Star let out a loud relieved sigh "I'm just glad its over.." She yawned and stretched as I smiled "You must be drained Star...you barely got much sleep before you went into labor.." She yawned again rubbing her eyes "Yeah...but I don't want to sleep till the baby comes back.." I chuckled nuzzling her cheek. "Well, why don't you just relax for now ok? I'm sure they will bring him back soon." Jackie and Janna both let out a yawn as well as they sighed "Yeah..it is early, and we got school in like four hours so we should probably get back home." Jackie looked over to my parents who nodded before getting up. "We will take them home and be back later OK?" My mom walked over kissing my cheek before walking out with Jackie and Janna leaving Star and me alone.

"Marco...lay with me.." Star muttered nearly on the verge of passing out as I chuckled "Star I don't think I.." She cut me off grabbing my arm "Please Marco..." I sighed and climbed onto her cot as carefully as I could before laying beside her as she cuddles up to me. Just as We got settled, the nurse walked in with our son giving us a strange look as I blushed " .I can." I whispered before she smiled and shook her head. "It's alright, here you go." She whispered as she handed me out the little boy who was also fast asleep. The nurse walked out turning off the lights before closing the door leaving Star and me with our little angel. I couldn't help but laugh softly hearing the snores of Star and the small snores of our son as I held them both close before resting my eyes.

 **Star's POV**

I opened my eyes groaning as the beams of light shined through the curtains of the hospital room. I looked over and saw Marco fast asleep, in his arms asleep as well was our little boy. I couldn't help but giggle as I leaned down nuzzling my nose against him as he stirred. I began to get the urge in my gut as I scanned the room "Maybe just..one..little.." I slowly moved my finger closer and closer before softly booping our son in the cheek as he stirred and grunted. I let out a satisfied moan as our son woke up and started to cry, waking Marco up with him. "Star? What's going on?". I just laid there with a smile "I booped Marco..it was so good."

He rubbed his eyes before lifting up our son "Well you woke him up.." Marco softly set our son in my lap before climbing out and stretching. "What do I do Marco? Does he need changed or something?" Marco smiled "Well he is more likely hungry." My face turned red as I looked down "Hungry..? So I need to...feed him?" Marco's face was as red as mine as he cleared his throat "Yeah.." I blushed fidgeting before slowly lifting up my gown exposing my swollen breasts before letting out a sight before gathering myself and raising our son up.

I was worried at first that something was wrong, but soon his tiny hands found my skin as his mouth pressed to my breast. I couldn't help but let out a soft moan from the feeling of him feeding, though it filled me with a deep bubbling warmth as I smiled and let out a laugh. I could feel a small tear roll down my cheek as Marco walked up and kissed my cheek "He sure is hungry."

After he finished feeding our little son let out a yawn before falling right back asleep. The nurse had come back in bringing us some food, and shortly after Marco's mom and dad came back, both their faces were bright as they cooed over their new grandson. "Awwwww Star he is so CUTE!" Marco's father tightly hugged him before dropping him. "Have you two thought of a name yet for him?" Angie looked at us as looked at each other. Marco finally spoke up as he cleared his throat "Well...we haven't really been able to think of one.." Angie walked over kissing Star's cheek. "It's alright sweetie, just rest for now and enjoy the company of your new family member. I am sure the perfect name will come to you both soon enough." I smiled and looked up at Marco who smiled back before leaning down to give me a kiss as we cradled our beautiful son.


	15. Chapter 15

**(And here it is again! Another chapter of True love, I am SO SORRY for the long wait. I had a wedding to go to so I have been out of state for a while and just got back last night. But I'm going to power through to bring you more chapters and I will be wrapping this story up pretty soon :( But with every end comes another smut filled story so never fret. Also I just want to give credit to Neo4812 for the name Cosmo, I had gotten a lot of really good request but that one in particular stuck with me, but still thank you all for your suggestions! Anyway enough babbling as always feel free to leave a review or PM with your thoughts and as always...ENJOY!)**

 **Star's POV**

I was still super exhausted as me and Marco sat in the back of his parent's car, between us was our little boy Cosmo Butterfly Diaz. I was concerned with how much he was sleeping, but Marco and the doctors assured me that baby just needs lots of sleep. I couldn't help but pout though, I was an active and exciting baby that loved learning to fight monsters, and about adventures yet all our little boy has done is sleep eat and occasionally let out adorable burps. I hope I can teach him about fighting monsters sometimes. I was shaken from my thoughts as I felt Marco take my hand giving me a soft smile. "Don't worry Star; I'm sure our little Cosmo will be crawling about in no time at all if he takes after you any."

I giggled reaching down and gently caressing his little cheek as he snuggled up to his baby blanket. It was a small gift from my mother, it uses to be my baby blanket, and now it was our sons. We pulled up to the house before getting out and carrying our child inside, as we opened the door we were greeted with the happy cheer of my mother, Janna, and Jackie. "Welcome!" They cheered as they eagerly awaited to see our new family member. I blushed lightly pulling the cover off Cosmo's baby carrier. "Everybody meet our son Cosmo." I said softly as Janna and Jackie crowded around "Awww he is such a cutie." Jackie cooed gently running her finger across his cheek making him stir slightly as he nuzzled against it. Janna grinned squeezing Jackie's sides "Maybe you should let Maco put a baby in you too?" Jackie blushed letting out a squeak before pulling herself from Janna's grasp. Janna giggled leaning down to Cosmo smiling "Your gonna have a little sister soon you know? She is gonna give you all sorts of trouble." Marco gave Janna a look making me giggle before my mom walked up to us. "Well look at you." She said softly, motioning me if it was ok to hold him as I nodded. She gently pulled him from his carrier before cradling him in her arms. "This sure takes me back." She said softly as she rocked Cosmo back and forth in her arms. "He is a Butterfly, huh; I can only hope he is not as much of a handful as you were." I blushed deeply as Marco chuckled kissing my cheek.

Soon Cosmo started to stir as I giggled "He's hungry again already." I reached out gently taking him from my mother before walking over to the couch and sitting down. I lifted my shirt bringing him up as he eagerly took hold and started to eat away. I couldn't help but let out a soft moan from the new feeling of feeding; one thing was for sure though with how swollen my breasts felt it was a small relief after feeding. Though I was sure, Marco didn't mind my increase in cup size, and Janna said she was more than happy to feed him for me if I needed a break. After filling his belly, I giggled as I put him over my shoulder and patted his back. After a moment he let out a loud burp before giving a relieved sigh as I laughed, bringing him to my face as I gently kissed his forehead. "Your quite the eater aren't you Cosmo?" He let out a small gurgle and mumbled before yawning.

Marco walked over reaching down for Cosmo and taking him into his arms. "I'll go put him in his crib for a nap ok?" He said softly as I nodded before he disappeared upstairs. "Star dearie." My mother said softly sitting down next to me. "I heard what happened at the hospital..how you nearly choked the life from Marco." I blushed turning red with embarrassment "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to it just..happened.." She caught me by surprise as she laughed "Star it's fine, in truth I nearly tore your father's arm clean off when I had you. That's not why I bring it up though when you dip down like that your...well to put it simply Cosmo will have magic like you Star, which troubles me because...well he is the only male Butterfly to have Magic as he does. Only the woman in our family inherits their mother's magic when they are born. But now for the first time, a male has been born with magic." I frowned and looked down before looking over at her "Is...is that bad..?" She sighed softly taking my hand and smiling "Well...you were always different, and your son is no exception, but I am sure he will grow up to be a good-looking young man. Besides he will have your father and me to help whenever we can, as well as your friends and Marco." I smiled feeling reassured before she reached over to kiss my forehead "But have faith in yourself to Star, for you will be an excellent teacher as well."

 **LATER THAT NIGHT-MARCO'S POV**

I sight relieved as I splashed water on my face, the past few days had been exhausting and tonight was the first night back home. Star and Janna had put little Cosmo to bed and fell asleep in his room with him, so it was just me and Jackie in Star's room tonight. To be honest, though I was relieved since I hadn't gotten to spend alone time with Jackie in a long time. I dried my face and hair off before leaving the bathroom. I walked into Stars room and was greeted by Jackie laying on her side facing me. "Mmmmm took you long enough." She teased sticking her tongue out as I blushed lightly. " Jackie, I hadn't showered in a few days...being at the hospital." Jackie giggled as I walked over to the bed plopping down beside her. As I laid back, she put herself over my chest as she snuggled up under my chin. "Mmmmm It has been a while hasn't it?" I let out a soft moan taking in a whiff of her hair. "Yeah...it sure has.." I could hear her giggling as I opened one of my eyes "Whats so funny?" She moved over a bit giving me a view of my erection as I blushed deeply. " ...with Janna so far in her pregnancy and Star just having Cosmo I have been pretty cut off.."

Jackie Grinned as she reached down rubbing my hard on through my boxers. "Well...I'm not pregnant yet...and I have been pretty starved too you know..." She teased the tip of my cock with her fingers as she moved down my body before popping my cock free from its cloth prison. "Wow, I had almost forgotten how stiff this boy could get.." She stuck her tongue out as she gave my cock a few pumps making me moan. " .Jackie!" I moaned as she giggled "I guess I can lose these huh?" She pulled her shirt up letting her large breasts pop free as she let out a happy sigh. "Mmmmm I bet little Marco here missed my girls huh?" She looked up at me with a seductive stare as she buried my cock in her breasts, kneading them together as her tongue traced around the tip of my cock. "Ahhhh Jackie...that feels amazing." I moaned tilting my head back as she took my tip between her lips. I couldn't help but buck my cock into mouth more, her tit jobs were the best, and soon my cock was sliding in and out of her mouth with ease as I fucked her breasts.

Soon I couldn't hold back as I shoved as much of my cock into her mouth as I could before blowing my load. I could feel her tongue caress the bottom of my cock and kneaded her breasts, coaxing out all the cum she could as she swallowed it down. After drinking the last drop, she pulled her lips from my cock with a pop before licking her lips. "Mmmmm, you were really backed up huh?" She grinned before standing up and sliding down her tight shorts and panties. I just stared in awe as she turned around giving me a view of her plump ass as she smacked one of her cheeks "You like this ass don't you?" She gave me a wink staring down at my now stiff again cock. I scratched my head as she walked over to me sitting down near my cock as she buried it in her soft ass. "Mmmmm I bet this guy can't wait to stir up my insides huh?" She cooed as she ground her ass up and down. "Y..Yes Jackie, It REALLY wants to come inside." She giggled lifting herself up before lowering down my cock agonizingly slow forcing a moan from both of us.

After settling all of my cock in her, she started to bounce herself up and down, her ass slapping against me as she shook her hips. I couldn't stop myself from taking two handfuls of her plump ass cheeks giving them a squeeze as I helped her ride my cock. "Oh God Marco your cock is so thick!" She moaned as she continued to ride me. My hands traveled from her ass up to her soft breasts as I pulled her back against me. I could feel her body shiver as I moaned next to her ear, my tongue slowly tracing along her piercings making her body tighten around my cock even more. " ! I..Im sensitive there!" She moaned as I continued my assault on her, nibbling on her earlobe as I moaned. "God your so tight Jackie.." I panted as she moved faster and harder. "I..I can't take much more!" She moaned as I reached back down from kneading her breasts to her ass again. I thrust my hips as hard and fast as I could up into her making her gasp with every thrust into her room. "OH GOD I.I" M CUMMING!" She moaned as her whole body tensed up around my cock.

Unfortunately for her, I wasn't satisfied yet, while she continued to ride the waves of her climax I flipped her around laying her down on her back. After repositioning myself to her dripping pussy I slammed myself back in, feeling my tip invade her womb as she let out a silent scream of pleasure. It seemed like ever thrust into her turned her mind into more of a pleasure muddled mess as her eyes started to roll into the back of her head. "YES Marco FuCK ME HaRDer!" She mumbled out as I happily obliged, tightly gripping her hips and pulling her back against my cock in sync with my thursts. I had forgotten how amazing her body felt, how hot and wild she could be in bed, and how perfect my cock fit inside her. I could finally feel my limit start to near as I bent down, burying my face into her shoulder as she tightly wrapped her legs and arms around me and after one last deep thrusts I moaned out as my cum burst into her womb. The feeling was so euphoric as my cock throbbed with ever bust of cum I filled her with, her insides seemed to move on its own as well, milking me for all she could as my balls emptied all they had.

After what seemed like hours of sex-fueled extasy we both finally came down for our high, my head resting between her soft sweaty breasts as we kept ourselves as one. "W..Wow.." was all we could both say as one of us scrambled our hands, managing to grip the blanket and pull it over us. Our bodies and minds were exhausted as we basked in the sex-filled scent our Star's room. I nuzzled against Jackie's neck as her hands gently ran through my hair, her face nuzzling into it as well. We didn't need to say a word to know what we both wanted to say. I let out a soft yawn before kissing her cheek softly as she returned the favor before we both drifted off into a blissful sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**(Hello Readers! Sorry for the big delay with this one. Between all the games that have come out in the past week I had to beat and play and then getting back into the flow of this story it took me longer than I hoped. I had kinda forgot how I wanted this to originally go in terms of direction but after some writing and redrafting I managed to get a sort of idea on its direction so if this chapter seems a little off then that's why but stick with me and It will get good up to the ending which I am thinking will be about 4 chapters away. Anyway as always if you do enjoy the story of just have some ideas or thoughts feel free to leave a review or PM letting me know and of course ENJOY!)**

 **Sometime Later: Marco's POV**

I sighed as I sat in class, despite all that has happened this past year with Star, Janna, and Jackie, as well as our two kids I was still determined to get through High School. Though Star and I knew in our future we would be looking over Mewni, so Star wanted to make the most of our freedom while we had it, even though I argued it wouldn't be that bad.

So here I sat in my last class for the day TRYING to focus on my work also with Star and Janna in the back trying to distract me, or should I say Cosmo who I had in a baby harness on my chest. At first it was questioned weather, I should be bringing our young baby to school, but honestly, Cosmo was pretty chill most the time. I got a lot of glares from some people who still were not too accepting of the circumstance I was in with the whole "Harem" thing going on, but I have noticed that I was getting a few more sultry glares from some of the girls.

My mother offered to look after little Cosmo as well as our new daughter Marcia Janna had last month, but I said it was okay seeing as how calm a baby Cosmo was and how "Active" of a baby Marcia was. Marcia rarely slept and even at her young age was trying to get ahold of just about everything she could so I figured school wasn't the place for her, and it was rather cute having cosmo since he loved holding daddy's pencil for him.

Though Star and Janna wanted to play with him all the time which made class had with them trying to rile up little Cosmo, though once the teacher gets onto them, they usually let off a bit. Most the other students, though mostly the girls for some reason would love giving him affection at lunch and break. Can't say I blame them since Cosmo LOVES getting hugs and snuggles and is quite adorable like his little sister, figured it just runs in the family since my mom said I was the same way as a baby.

In any case, it was pretty adorable seeing some of the cheerleaders come and play with him, picking him up and watching him mumble to them. Janna still would argue to bring Marcia, but I told her the one day I did bring her Star and Janna managed to lose her when I went to the bathroom and we found her in the gym on the bleachers.

I still have no clue how she managed to even crawl away at her age, but she did so no more bringing her. Now since the school was out, it was feeding time for little Cosmo as I pulled out his bottle Star had made since she didn't want to breastfeed him at school. Not to mention that Janna is always trying to slip Marcia on her breasts to feed as well, arguing that it would give both the babies magic powers.

I wasn't sure about that, but Star would occasionally agree if she took to feed them both sometimes as well. I set little Cosmo on my knee as he looked up giving me a "dada!" before I gave him his bottle. "Awww..little Cosmo." Star slowly rose from behind me trying her best not to just snatch him up. "He's soooo precious.." She whispered.

I chuckled as Janna rested her elbows on my desk, "And when we get home you Cosmo can play with his little sister." She smirked poking at Cosmo's cheek making him give her a surprised look. It was relieving that Janna and Jackie's parents had come to terms with there "Relationship." Otherwise, all of this would have been a nightmare to establish. Luckily Star's room had plenty of space for Janna and Jackie to stay at the higher levels. Star put it as that it was like having a sleepover every day." After finishing his bottle, I patted little cosmo on the back helping him get out his small burp before setting him back in his harness.

Once he was secured, I stood up grabbing my bag before walking out into the hall with Star and Janna where Jackie was waiting. "Sup little dude?" She smiled giving Cosmo a soft pinch on his cheek making him grin. "Was class as long and boring for you guys too?" Both Star and Janna nodded before they all laughed. "Well let's get home I am sure little Marcia is waiting for us." Jackie hopped on her skateboard before we all set off to my house.

 **The Diaz House**

Once we got home, we were greeted by my mother who was sitting on the living room floor with my daughter playing with her. "Welcome home!" She said with a grin scooping up Marcia before walking over. "Somebody has missed you" She giggled as Marcia reached out for me. I chuckled taking her into my arms with cosmo as she nuzzled up against me eagerly. I softly kissed both of there cheeks before walking over to the couch sitting down. "Where you good for grandma today?" Marcia made a bubbling noise with a smile as my mother walked over.

"She has been quite the bundle of energy today wanting to try and crawl all around; it's amazing she is so mobile at her age." Janna plopped down beside me taking Marcia from my arms lifting her up "That's because Star's milk gave her superpowers!" I cleared my throat gently taking her from Janna as I sat her on my knee pulling out my last bottle from my bag. "That's very unlikely Janna." I pressed the bottle to Marcia's lips as she eagerly started to drink.

"Just you see," Janna said with a grin poking me in the cheek. "Our little girls going to be able to do all sorts of witchy stuff with me." As I rolled my eyes, Star came walking down with Jackie from upstairs. "There are my two little sweeties!" Star dashed over sliding onto her knees in front of me before kissing both Cosmo and Marcia.

After sitting for a bit and playing Marcia and Cosmo, Star Janna and Jackie went upstairs to do homework while I bath our little ones. In sat running my hands through the water making sure it was just right before turning to Cosmo and Marcia who were patting at each other with there hands. I reached over grabbing Cosmo making him Coo as I took off his diaper before setting him in the water. I then turned to grab Marcia but was frozen with fear when she wasn't where she was before. I frantically looked around before looking back and seeing her in the tub with Cosmo.

"I must be getting tired.." I laughed to myself realizing I must have already put her in. I reached over and grabbed some of there bath toys setting them in as they both squealed in delight reaching over to catch them as they splashed about. I grabbed some baby soap before starting to wash them up. Cosmo loved getting baths, but Marcia was a little fussier when it came to bathing.

Things also got more difficult when Star would come in and want to "Spice" up their bath time a bit. Luckily today Jackie was the first to finish as she peeked through the bathroom door. "How is bath time going?" She smiled before stepping in and sitting down next to me. "As good as it can go, Marcia, doesn't like baths very much." Jackie smiled "Awww, you don't like baths?" She teased reached in and tickled Marcia's belly making her giggle and squeal as she splashed her hands up and down.

After Jackie and I finished there baths, it was time to get them ready for bed. I helped Marcia into her small pink one-piece pajamas while Jackie dressed Cosmo. Once they were covered, we took them into my old room which was our new nursery. I could tell they where getting tired as they fussed about. Marcia didn't want to go to bed despite barely being able to keep her eyes open.

We set them down in their crib giving them one last kiss goodnight before tucking them into there baby blankets. "There nice and snug," I said softly as looked down at Cosmo who was already fast asleep. Jackie reached over squeezing my hand as she smiled before kissing my cheek. "Your such a good father Marco, you take such good care of them." I blushed scratching my head embarrassed. "Well..you know me...the safe kid." She giggled pinching my cheek "You mean misunderstood bad boy?" We both laughed before leaving the room, making sure to turn on the small night light before we left.

We walked down the hall to our room as I opened the door for Jackie to be greeted by Star and Janna sprawled out on her bed. "Sup" Janna smirked as Jackie walked over setting down. I walked over to my dresser grabbing my sleep shirt and pants before stripping down. "WOOHOO! Strut your stuff!" Janna teased as I gave her a glare sliding on my shirt as Jackie and Star laughed.

I walked over to my desk sitting down and pulling out my homework before getting to work. As I flipped through my math book as Star, Janna and Jackie giggled amongst themselves as talked about plans for the weekend. After about an hour things had started to die down for the night as Janna and Jackie had headed upstairs to bed, leaving Star laying on her back as she hung off the edge of the bed.

"Marcoooo, are you done yet?" She groaned as I set down my pencil and stuffed my homework back in my bag. "Yeah Star I just finished." I smiled standing up and walking over to the bed stretching. She grinned sitting up as I climbed into the bed, Star quickly jumping next to me under the covers. Star snuggled up under my arm resting herself against my side with a happy sigh.

"Mmmm so comfy." She giggled as I pulled her close. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Star smiled leaning up and giving me a soft kiss as she nuzzled my neck. "Your such a good daddy Marco, you know you have caught the eye of a lot of the girls at school. Probably because of how maternal you are, I'll admit it is kinda a turn on." Star teased giving my ear a nibble.

"But no fun tonight, unfortunately, we have a fun trip planned this weekend, so we need to rest up and get our school caught up. I chuckled before kissing the tip of Star's nose making her blush. "Well, you better start focusing on class more huh?" She teased sticking her tongue out before reaching over and turning off the lamp by the bed. "Goodnight Marco" She yawned before resting against me as I wrapped an arm around her. "Goodnight Sweetie," I whispered before falling asleep with her.


	17. Chapter 17

**(Hello Readers! I know this chapter is LONG over due, but I have just gotten such great ideas for some of my other stories I just have to write them when they come to me lol. I probably only have two more chapters left in this story because to be honest, Its starting to run out of steam. On a side note, A big thanks to Wiki Sorcere for making a TV Tropes page for The Earth Adventures of MonStar. I will try my best to update that frequently as well as the Mewburty one as well. Anyway as always If you enjoy the story so far or just want to make a possible request or just flat out talk! Feel free to drop a review or PM me and as always my friends ENJOY!)**

I unpacked my bag as Star moved around thinking intently before using her wand to redecorate her room. Once she was finally satisfied, she walked over to me with a grin wrapping her arms around me. "There! Now this place feels more like home again!" I laughed bending back to kiss her cheek making her blush.

"You know Star you could have stayed back on earth; you didn't have to come with me."

Star grinned "And miss all the fun we could have here!? Never." She smiled walking over to the small crib holding Cosmo who was frantically waving to be picked up. "And our little Cosmo wouldn't get to spend time with grandma and grampa huh?" Star giggled nuzzling into his belly as he giggled. I couldn't help but chuckle finishing unpacking my bag as I walked over.

Once Cosmo saw me he desperately reached out to me as I took him from Star. "Arnt you just a daddy's boy huh?" I teased as he hugged me with his tiny arms. "He is quite the affectionate one isn't he." Star smiled walking over and plopping herself down on her king size bed. "Hard to believe I would be back in my room here again."

I walked over and sat down setting Cosmo down on my knee bouncing him softly. "Well, you heard your parents...if I am to be king one day I need to learn all I can about Mewni." I looked over at the "Dimensional Exchange Program" Book that had Stars name crossed out and mine put on.

It was a week ago when Star and I were sitting in her room listening to her father lecture us on the diplomatic standings with the new rich pidgeon kingdom. I could tell Star was REALLY not into it seeing the small hourglasses rotating on her cheeks. I, on the other hand, was being sure to take notes, using my little helper in my lap to hold my pencil.

"Star did you catch all of that?" River gave her a look as she blushed lightly "Yeah...pigeons...lots of money.." She groaned. Dad...do we need to know all of this? River laughed "Well, of course, you need to know the history of all the kingdoms, after all, you will be taking your mothers place someday, how about we pick this up tomorrow?"

Star sighed "All right talks to you then." And with that she hung up the mirror phone before groaning "Ugggg...what a drag..school AND this? I don't know if I can take it.." I chuckled standing up pulling little Cosmo from his harness. "It's not all that bad; I like learning about Mewni history, it's pretty interesting. Besides I want to be the best king I can be for you." I leaned over kissing her cheek making her blush.

"Uggg...Marco...why is it you know just how to cheer me up?" Star giggled before walking off to change into her nightgown. Tonight Janna and Jackie were staying at there houses, Janna took Marcia with her so her parents could get some time with her so tonight, it was just me Star and Cosmo.

As I set down Cosmo, I reached over grabbing his little Pajamas before sliding them on him. "Dada" he reached up as I smiled leaning down and nuzzled into his belly making him giggle. "You are just the sweetest thing aren't you?" I teased taking his legs as I lifted them up and down making him laugh. Star plopped on the bed next to us before blowing into Cosmo's belly making his scream in delight.

"You are just such a cutie I could gobble you up!" Star giggled "Can you say...mama?" Star teased as he looked up at her confused "Dada?." "Aww...come on.." I couldn't help but smile, Star was such a fun and caring mother to Cosmo. I scooted over wrapping an arm around her waist before pulling her into a kiss.

"Mmmm Marco..your the one being naughty tonight." She teased as I blushed. "Oh, Marco...I wish things could be easier..I mean...We still have two more years of school, and then there is the matter of my parents wanting to teach us as well.." She sighed as I nuzzled her head.

"It will be all right Star..we will work through it together, after all, we hand Janna and Jackie as well to help us through it all." Star smiled closing her eyes and resting on me. After a moment we were interrupted as Cosmo started smacking us with something he grabbed from the table next to him.

"Cosmo, you know better than to boop people." Star smiled reaching down and poked him in the cheek making him look at her in shock as she booped him. As they played, I took the papers from him flipping them over before being hit with an idea.

Later that night while Star slept I sat at the computer table flipping through the papers and making amendments where I needed. Once I was finished, I smiled tucking it into my backpack before walking over to Star, who had little Cosmo on her belly as they snored loudly. I crawled in pulling the covers up over Cosmo before kissing Star's cheek before I drifted off to sleep myself.

The next day when we got to school, I left Star Janna and Jackie to go to the principal office. "Principal Skeeves, I have a proposition for you. I smiled handing him the new interdimensional exchange program papers. After flipping through the papers, He looked up at me with a smile. Afterwards, he called Star Jackie and Janna into his office.

"Marco? Is everything alright?" I smiled "Yeah I figured out a solution to our problem Star." She gave me a confused looked as I picked up the papers from Skeeves desk handing them to her. "This is my interdimensional exchange program..with..my name crossed out?" She looked up at me as I smiled.

"Star, I am going to transfer to Mewni, to learn from your father and mother." Star seemed shocked for a moment as well as Janna and Jackie. "I mean, I am still going to see you guys, and I have to run it by your parents but the way I see it there isn't much point and continuing school. I know I am going to be king when I am older, so I might as well Start learning how now."

After school that day when we sat with Star's father, I explained to him the situation he was more than happy to have us come to Mewni, unfortunately for the moment only me and Star could come. Star assured me she would figure a way to make moving between Mewni and Earth easy, after all, Janna and Jackie still had to finish school.

So now here we are, on Mewni, Star said she was going to find a spot tomorrow to "Work her magic" so we could establish a way to earth but tonight, it was her and me. Star crawled up the bed with a smirk after placing Cosmo in his crib on her face. "You know Marco...being here in my room.I have never had a chance to..."Break in" this bed..if you know what I mean." She wrapped her arms around my neck as I smiled, grabbing her waist and pulling her close as our lips met.

My hands slowly slid up under her dress getting a nice firm grip on her rear as she moaned into my mouth. "You know..seeing you be so fatherly with Cosmo really...turns me on." She whispered as her hands slid under my shirt. "You know we should probably get more..."Comfortable" if we're going to keep up at this." Star grinned scooting back as she slowly began to undress, running her hands through her hair before lifting her dress.

It didn't take me long to toss aside my clothes as I enjoyed Star's strip show. "Mmmm I can somebody is enjoying the show." She teased as she reached forward running her finger along my now stiff cock. "You know I could never get tired of that beautiful body of yours," I growled as I took her hand pulling her into my lap. "Mmmmm Someones being assertive tonight." Star softly bit her bottom lip feeling my cock grind against her folds. "Ohhh fuck yeah Marco..I want you to give it to me nice and rough tonight."

She whispered into my ear as I positioned my cock to her folds "Ready for the ride?" I teased kissing down her collar to her breasts. "Hell yeah" She moaned as I pulled her down hard onto my cock. I could see the look of ecstasy in her eyes as my cock slammed against her sweet spot, her walls tightening around my cock as she climaxed.

"Looks like I still got it huh?" I smirked as she tightly gripped my hair. "Less...talk...more...fuck.." She panted softly. I wouldn't be a proper king to deny a request from my queen as I reached down and grabbed her legs, lifting them over my shoulders as I started to bounce her up into the air before letting gravity pulled her back down on my cock.

Truth be told Star, and I haven't had much intimate time together lately with everything that has been going on, so I was prepared to savor every moment we get tonight. "Hopefully I don't wear you out too soon." I moaned as I continued pounding away at her womanhood. Star wrapped her arms around my neck digging her nails into my back. The pain didn't bother me one bit as I buried every inch of my cock inside her, rotating my hips as my cock stirred around her insides.

"FUcK!" She moaned reaching another climax as I ran my hand through her hair before pulling her into a deep kiss. "You love my cock don't you Star?" I whispered as I slowed down my pace. "Yes Marco, I have wanted it so badly, please give me more." I chuckled before nibbling softly on her ear as her legs wrapped around my waist. I moved forward pushing her onto my back as she clung to me with her arms and legs, making sure my cock went balls deep with every thrust.

Even with my stamina, with how tightly Star's body was squeezing my cock it didn't take long for my limit to approach. I quickened my pace, the room filled with the sound of our skin slapping together before giving her one final thrust, bursting my seed into her womb as we moaned into each other's mouths.

After finally emptying my balls into her I rolled beside her with a relieved sigh. She panted softly, a big grin plastered on her as she rested her head on my chest. "Mmmmmm that was fucking amazing.." Star cooed as I wrapped an arm around her. "Only the best for my queen." Star giggled. "Well "King" Let's hope your not too tired to perform again later. We both shared a laughed before laying back, enjoying the quiet night together. The silence was broken through as Star tried her best to hold her laughter, tugging at me before pointing towards Cosmo's crib. We could see in the darkness two wide eyes staring at us as we both broke out into a laugh.

Star jumped from the bed walking over to his Crib. "When did you wake up?" She giggled picking him up as he mumbled incoherently. "Is that so?" Star teased pretending to understand him. I got up walking over and opening the doors to the balcony before Star walked out. "Look Cosmo; this is Mewni. This is where we are going to be living, and you get to grow up! There are all sorts of amazing and fun things to do out there when you're older." I wrapped an arm around her pulling her next to me as I smiled. Star rested her head on my shoulder as we gazed out over the moonlit Mewni.


	18. Chapter 18

**Marco's POV**

I sat nervously in the dressing room as I stared into the mirror in front of me. Three years I have been here on Mewni, preparing myself for this day, yet nothing during that time really could have. My stomach was in knots, my palms were sweaty, and the suite I was wearing felt tight and itchy despite it being relatively comfortable. I took a deep breath walking over to the sink as I decided to splash some water on my face.

As I brought the cooling water to my face looking at myself in the mirror. I heard the door behind me open before reaching for a towel to wipe myself off. It as Tom and River, both dressed in there royal attire and both looking at me with slight concern. "Marco my boy you look a mess." River stepped in walking up to me with Tom. "Yeah, Marco your sweating like your in the underworld. I let out a sigh slouching into my chair.

"So..Sorry... it's just my nerves is all.." River laughed patting me on the back "Marco my boy! Today is a glorious day! Your getting married! I remember my wedding day Marco, I looked much worse than you that's for sure, threw up twice in the sink I did." He laughed again as Tom took a seat in another chair. "I don't think you're helping much King." River plopped down next to me pulling his chair close.

"Listen Marco you want to know a secret that helped me on my day." He leaned in close to me as I gulped nodding, expecting some hard-headed ritual of some sorts he learned. "Su..Sure.." I muttered as he leaned closer to me. "Marco just wait once you see her walking down the aisle towards you, everything will be fine, all your doubts will melt away, all your nerves will become steel, and nothing in the entire multiverse will look more beautiful than her." He said softly bringing a small blush to both me and Tom's face.

"Wow...that was...really poetic River." Tom commented before he let out another room-shaking laugh "What? You expected me to tell you to go head, but a three-headed unibear in the forest? That only works for social events!" Tom and I shared a laugh before he looked towards me "And don't worry Marco, Me and my Mother are happy to look after Cosmo and Marcia for you tonight."

I smiled "Thanks, Tom, I appreciate it; I know they can be a handful." Tom laughed "Well not as much of a handful as A baby demon can be, I doubt your kids will set fire to anything." We all laughed as a knock on the door echoed through the room. "Boys? It's almost time." The servant called as we stood up, making our way out to the main hall.

I looked out at all of the citizens that came, some Mewman, some from the other surrounding kingdoms, even a few Monster friends of Star were all sitting and ready for the wedding. I let out a sigh as Moon walked up to me. "Marco, you look lovely." She smiled giving me a soft kiss on the cheek. "I am so proud of you Marco; you're going to make a great King and an even better husband." I smiled feeling a tear form in the corner of my eye, wiping it away before the sounds of music filled the room.

Everybody Stood up as we took our positions, I stood stiff as stone as the main doors slowly opened. At first, the outside light shrouded my eyes, but as she stepped through, I swear I felt my heart stop and die for a moment. At the other end of the room, walked Star, cloaked in a snow white dress adorned with gems that twinkled like the Star she was. Behind her walked Janna and Jackie, also in beautiful white dresses as they held the end of her dress walking with her.

River was absolutely right, everything at that moment seemed to melt away. The whole room of people, the butterflies in my stomach, my doubts, everything but the most beautiful angel I had ever seen, and like she was sent from heaven itself to me. I'm sure both River and Moon had tears in their eyes as they watched their beautiful daughter come down the aisle towards them, but me, I couldn't even think of words, or anything, all I could do was stare in disbelief at her beauty.

For me it was like time had stopped, so much I never even noticed that she was but a few steps away. Janna and Jackie let go of her dress giggling as they took their places. "Marco," Star said softly, her heavenly voice stealing the breath from my lungs as it caressed my ears.

I never noticed the tears streaming down my face as she blushed softly, taking her soft hand and wiping them away. "Sorry" I muttered quickly trying to regain myself as I wiped them aside with my sleeves. Star giggled holding the bouquet of white and gold flowers from the royal garden. "You...You look so beautiful.." I stuttered out as she turned red. "Thank you. You look so handsome Marco." She smiled as my face turned red.

After a moment everyone took their seats as the royal wedding priest stepped forward clearing his voice. I don't think either me..or Star really head a bit of what he was saying, our eyes fixed on each other as we gently held each other's hands. After being together for years, we didn't need to tell a thing to know what the other was thinking. Both of us could hardly believe we were here, it all seemed so dreamlike for both of us. Though when it did come time to say our vows as the preacher snapped us from our trance. We both giggled before I pulled Star's hands close to my heart.

"Star Butterfly, I promise to stay by your side in times of peace or danger, sickness or health, happiness or woes, as your loyal king, as your loving husband, as most trusted confidant and advisor. To go clubbing with you even when I'm too tired, to share my late night nachos, but most importantly to be your very best friend forever as long as we both live.

Star wiped the tears from her eyes as she smiled giving me a small laugh.

"And I Marco, Promise to be your loving wife and loyal queen, in times of peace or danger, sickness or health, happiness or woes. To cause trouble for you, to drag you out partying, to be the best, rebel magic queen I can for you, and be your very best friend forever..as long as we both live." Star took my hand holding it to her cheek as I smiled, both of us in tears as we smiled.

"Do you Marco of house Diaz, take Princess Star Butterfly to be bonded as your loving Queen?"

"I do."

"Do you Princess Star Butterfly, take Marco of house Diaz to be your loyal King and rule by your side for the rest of days?"

"I do."

We both looked up as Moon and River approached both carrying small rings as they handed each of us one of them. "As King and Queen, we make and pass these rings to you in the hopes you will carry the future of our kingdom with them." Moon smiled looking over at River who was finding it hard to fight back his tears. I lifted Star's hand, gently sliding the golden ring on it as she took mine, sliding hers on as well.

"And with that, by the powers of our kingdom, I now pronounce you King and Queen of Mewni, long live the King and Queen!" As he finished the halls burst with cheer as the citizens applauded us both in joy. I looked deep into Star's eyes as she smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck before pulling me down into a deep kiss. After an intense moment, we broke away resting our foreheads together as we laughed.

As the wedding went on Janna and Jackie joined us as we began the festivities. First came the feast, everyone in the kingdom enjoyed meats and corn that everyone had gathered and shared. Then we cut the massive wedding cake that was made for us, though we ended up smashing most of it onto ourselves as we laughed. Then came the dancing, Star and I had the honors of the first dance together, she was such an amazing dancer, though I had been practicing my dance moves too for today.

After our dance everybody joined in, Star shared a dance with River, and I shared a dance with Moon, it was a little odd seeing her with her hair down in a more casual look. Afterwards Hekapoo stole me away for a dance as, making sure to comments on what a player I was and how she wouldn't mind adding another wife to the mix in earshot of Star making her blush.

Soon after Janna and Jackie grabbed me for a dance together as everybody partied. "So Marco how does it feels to be a married man now?" Janna teased as Jackie fixed up my shirt. "You'll makes an excellent king Marco; I gotta say though I never figured our futures would be like this." we shared a laughed before sitting down and enjoying some refreshments before Star came back over.

"There's my King." Star smiled pulling me into a deep kiss after sitting down next to me. "Try and pace yourself Marco." Star leaned in to whisper to me "Your going to have a LONG night tonight." She leaned back leaving me blushing as I cleared my throat. "Don't worry I'll be fine Star." Janna and Jackie gave Star a smirk before standing up and walking off. Janna headed over to pester Tom while Jackie talked with Moon and River.

Star took my hand leading me over to the balcony before wrapping my arms around her. "Mmmmmm Today has been magical.." She said softly as we both started out across Mewnie, people in the city were all celebrating their new king and queen. "We have a lot of work to do.." Marco chuckled as Star groaned. "Ugh...don't get started...save that for tomorrow." She giggled pinching my chin softly before resting against my chest. "I love you, Marco." She smiled as I kissed the top of her head. "I love you too Star." I smiled as we enjoyed the view of our new kingdom.

 **Later that Night**  
 **Marco's POV**

I sighed running the towel over my face as I looked up into the mirror. After the party started to die down many of the people left the castle and moved there festivities to the town. I stepped out of the bathroom letting a sigh. The girls had me go down the hall to clean up say they had a "Suprise" For me they had to get ready. I already figured I was going to have a rough night with Star, so I was prepared to add Janna and Jackie into the sexy mix.

I walked back to our bed chambers stepping up to the door before opening it slowly, peeking my head around the door to peer inside. I opened it up stepping in seeing the pathway of candles laid before me leading to the bed. The sound of moans filled the room as I stepped towards the bed. A curtain put up in front of the room's entryway blocked my view with a small note pinned to it. **"Take it off"** It read in Janna's handwriting as I smirked. I did as commanded taking off my T-Shirt and boxers folding and setting them down with my slippers before making my way through the curtains.

 **Third Person POV**

Marco's eyes ran down the small path of candles up to the bed, he knew he was in for a treat tonight, but that didn't prepare him for what he was seeing. Laying on the bed was his new Queen Star, her body wrapped in delicate snow-white ribbons. Around her were their lovers Janna and Jackie. Jackie was laying to the side of Star, her hands Massaging her breasts as her mouth teased and toyed with her nipples. Between Star's legs was Janna, eagerly devouring her honeypot in preparation for him. Once Jackie noticed Marco she pulled herself away from Star.

"There he is...our king.." She cooed as Janna also rose from between Star's legs. "Bout time, been keeping her on edge for a while now." She smirked moving to the side as Jackie walked up to a speechless Marco. "Come now Marco, don't keep your queen waiting." She whispered in his ear before leading him to the bed as Janna moved Star closer to the edge.

"My king please, fill me with your cock and love." Star moaned as Janna went to work kissing along her neck and down to her breasts. "You heard her Marco.," Jackie smirked positioning his cock to her dripping folds before pressing herself against Marco's back, thrusting him forward into her as she turned his head to hers and his lips into a deep kiss. Marco and Star were the main act tonight, and Janna and Jackie would be the stagehands, ensuring both of them reached the peak of their pleasure.

Marco could feel Star's walls tighten as she moaned into Janna's mouth, her hands between Star's legs as her fingers delicately teased her sensitive jewel. "Mmmmm" Marco moaned into Jackie's mouth as her hands caressed along his abs, her hips bumping his in sync with Marco's thrusts ensuring his cock reached deep into Star's sacred temple. As Janna released Star from her kiss the room filled with the sounds of her moans.

"Oh fuck! More! Give me more please!" She moaned as Marco and Janna happily obeyed, thrusting faster as Janna's mouth and hand worked double time. "I love you Star; I love you so much, I want to see you cum so hard, I want you to bear us another beautiful child. "Janna moaned as her free hand was now deep inside her own dripping folds. Jackie nibbled along Marco's neck as he began to pump his cock faster and harder into Star, her walls wrapping tighter and tighter around his cock with every thrust of his cock as she climaxed again in again.

"Mmmm that's it, Marco, don't let your queen down." Jackie moaned as she also reached her free hand down to between her legs, the sight of Marco ravaging Star turned her on so much, and she knew tonight their king would satisfy all of his lovers.

Star couldn't even form words anymore as she twisted and gasped with every thrust of his cock, as her orgasms drowned her mind and thoughts. It became too much for Marco as every muscle in Star's body now worked to milk all the cum from his balls they could, seeing Marco was close Jackie pulled him back for one last deep kiss. As she pushed him deep into Star, swallowing down Marco's moans as his balls tightened and his cock flooded her insides with thick ropes of virile cum.

As for Star Janna had pressed her lips to hers swallowing down her moans as well as her hands caressed her breasts and belly, feeling through her skin Marco's cock throb as he filled his queen with his future heirs. After six or seven powerful thrusts Marco had finished filling Star with his lover as Jackie released him from her kiss leaving him panting for air as she slowly pulled Marco from Star, his cock popping free from her tight pussy as she nuzzled against his neck. Janna, seeing her opportunity moved down between Star's legs, hungrily licking up the bounty of Star's juices from around her flower before taking Marco's cock deep into her throats cleaning it off in preparation for his next lover.

"Wow still Stiff as a board huh Marco?" Jackie teased as Marco chuckled. "Well, what can I say, as King I must make sure I satisfy both my Queen and my loyal concubines." Jackie smiled moving onto the bed as Janna released Marco's cock from her mouth with a gasp, Jackie moving over to her as she buried Marco's cock between her breasts. "Well, King Marco let us see who earns your "Favor" next."

Jackie and Janna both kissed before Janna slowly took Marco's cock into her mouth, burying her face between Jackie's breasts before pulling herself back off his cock, bringing her lips to Jackie's again before she took Marco's cock. "Ohhh Fuck.." Marco moaned resting his hands on both their heads as they double teamed his cock.

Soon Marco could feel his cock was ready to seed another of his horny lovers as he pulled there heads back, both of them gasping as they looked pleadingly into his eyes. "Jackie, On fours," Marco commanded as Jackie smiled, moving to get on all fours as Janna sighed crawling to her rear planting soft kisses on it before spreading her for Marco's cock.

Marco waisted no time moving and positioning his cock to her hungry pussy before slamming himself deep into her, making Jackie gasp with a grin as Marco's cock slammed against her sweet spot. "FUCK!" She moaned before Marco began his assault on her, thrusting like a dog in heat as the room filled with the sounds of there skin slapping together, every thrust sending ripples through her ass.

"Mmmmm Fuck! Fuck yes! Fill me with your heir!" Jackie moaned. Janna slid herself underneath Jackie reaching up to knead and suckle her breasts as Marco continued to breed her. "Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck!" Jackie moaned as Marco tightly gripped her hips, pulling her back onto his cock as he thrust as he reached deep into her womb. "Fuck Jackie your soo tight!" Marco moaned, Janna, moving from under Jackie as she sat beside them, unable to contain herself as she reached down and slid her fingers into her folds, panting as her body craved feeling Marco's cock deep inside her as well.

Soon Marco was hunched over Jackie as his hips moved with lightning speed, slamming away at her insides as he grunted and moaned. "You ready to finally get knocked up?" He moaned into Jackie's ear as drool ran down her face "Yes! Yes! God fill my womb with cum please!" She moaned as Marco gave one finally pound into her, his cum bursting into her womb as they both howled in delight.

"FFFUUUUCCCKKK!" Jackie cried out as she could feel every pulse of Marco's cock as he impregnated her. After finishing depositing his load, Marco pulled himself from her resting his cock against her ass as Jackie's hands gave way plopping her face onto the bed as she panted with a look of bliss on her face.

Marco sat back, panting as he regained himself from his second powerful orgasm. He felt a hand touch his leg as he looked over to see Janna crawled up to him. She gave him her big puppy eyes before moving between his legs taking his cock back into her mouth to clean it off Jackie's nectar. Marco smiled tilting his head back as he moaned "Janna...that feels amazing.." he moaned as she continued, quickly taking every inch of his cock down her throat. Marco knows Janna had been waiting patiently and figured she deserved a special treat as he reached around, easily pull her legs over his shoulders as he brought her womanhood to his face.

"M..Marco.." Janna whimpered before letting out a moan as his lips enveloped her folds, his tongue working its way along her walls as he drank up her bounty of sweet honey. Janna eagerly went back to work on Marco's cock, her moans only heightening his pleasure as he practically devoured her pussy. Janna could only last for a couple of minuets before her body tensed as she pulled off Marco's cock letting out a moan.

"Fuck! Marco, please! FUCK ME!" Marco gasped he released her folds from his lips before standing up off the bed carrying her. "M..Marco!?" Marco easily flipped around Janna's body holding her up in his arms as he positioned his cock to her folds. "M..Marco take me please." She moaned before kissing Marco deeply, getting a taste of her own juices as Marco got a taste of Star and Jackie's. Marco lowered Janna down letting his cock rest balls deep into her as she moaned.

Marco eagerly began to bounce her up and down on his cock as her arms and legs wrapped around him. His time training on Mewni had toned his body and refined his strength, making holding Janna up a breeze for him as he continued thrusting up into her. The sounds of Janna's moans in his ear fueled his lust as he walked over to the bed, sitting down as he continued to bounce her on his cock.

"Marco, its so fucking good! I love you so much!" Janna moaned as Marco brought her down to his cock, rotating his hips as he stirred around her insides. "Mmmmm Janna, your so amazing, your such a good mother, I'm sure your eager for me to fill you with another baby huh?" Marco Cooed into her ear as she moved up and down.

"Yes, please yes! Please tell me you have cum saved for me." She moaned as Marco smirked, "Of course Janna, just your you..." Marco softly pushed Janna away as he held onto her hips, Standing up as she braced her hands against the floor as Marco thrust away, holding her like a wheel barrel as he fucked her.

"Fuck!" Janna moaned as He held nothing back pounding his cock into her sending her soaring into an orgasm with every thrust. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK" She moaned as Marco began to grunt feeling his last big load ready to fill her with his child. "Janna I'm gonna cum.," Marco grunted between thrusts as she gasped and moaned. "DO IT!" She moaned out as he slammed himself hard into her before planting his seed deep in her womb.

After a few powerful thrusts and gasps from both of them, Marco finally drained the last of his cum into his lovers. He pulled himself out of Janna letting out a relieved sigh as he softly lowered her to the floor. "Phew...man what a work out." Marco sighed as he bends down picking Janna up bridal style before walking over to the bed before getting his passed out lovers ready.

First, he moved Star under the covers before setting Janna beside her. Then once Jackie was in bed he slid in between Star and Jackie before pulling the covers over them all. "There all set," he said with a smile pulling Star close as she kissed her cheek. "Good night my loves." he yawned before drifting off to sleep in the arms of his lovers.

 **(Hello Readers! And Happy Ney Year! I made sure to get this last chapter for the year out and man I made sure it was a long juicy one too! Now there will be one last chapter wrapping this one up next but I do hope you enjoy the last lemon from not only this story but from me this year lol. Not to worry though Ill get the next one done first thing next year lol. It has been a long ride with what originally was just a cute One-Shot. I cant thank you readers enough for your support and feedback, you are all the reason I enjoy writing so much and look forward to writing more. ANYWAY if you enjoy the chapter or story and have any thoughts or suggestions for something you might want to see feel free to drop a review or PM letting me know what you think. And as always my friends ENJOY!)**


	19. Chapter 19

**(Hey readers! Ill be honest, I am super tired writing this and honestly have had a splitting head ach for the past few days lol. I kinda rushed this final chapter out, but I really just wanted to get this story finished so that way Its off my shoulders. While I do hope you all enjoy it none the less feel free to let me know how you feel about it and when I am feeling better I can come back and fix what I need to with it lol. Anyway I just want to thank all of you for supporting this story for so long and look forward to my future ones once I wrap up a few more of my stories. Anyway with that ENJOY!)**

Today marked the one-year anniversary of the new King and Queen of Mewni, Star, and Marco. Since there marriage they have both worked tirelessly bringing together the kingdoms and people of Mewni. While many at first were adamant towards the changes they pushed for, they put trust in there king and queens judgment and now prosper for it. Star's first act as the new Queen of Mewni was the unification of monsters and Newman. With there many unique quirks and strengths both races were able to build a prosperous and thriving city on what was the once poverty-stricken one surrounding the butterfly castle.

Both sides also worked hard (With the help of their queens Magic of course!) To push back the forest of certain death, in its place planting fields of fruits and corn for all to enjoy freely. Stars good friend Buff Frog was appointed the head of Mewman and Monster relations, as well as the royal babysitter at time. Together with King Marco they quickly tore down the years of prejudice against monster, reaching out to surrounding villages of Monsters and bringing them together. Now the new butterfly kingdom stood proud and tall, with a sturdy wall, strong infrastructure, and happy citizens, Star and Marco could look down every night and see the joy in there peoples hearts and faces.

For Star and Marco, aside from there duties ruling, they also had their growing family to maintain. After there heated wedding night, Janna had given birth too there newest son, Marco Jr. And after many more nights in the arms of his lovers (And after one heated night with Hekapoo as well.) While Star was a little hesitant towards her acceptance of Hekapoo having Marco's child, with how much Cosmo had grown attached to her, she found it hard not to welcome her into her fold. Not to mention her clones made it easy to babysit the kids. Right now she was sitting happily in the small living room rubbing her swollen belly as Cosmo snuggled up to her fast asleep for his midday nap.

Janna had taken up learning a little about Magic with the High Commission along with Marcia they both shared a love of the unknown and occult, though Marcia used it mostly to tease Cosmo. Jackie, who was heavy with the soon to be born set of twins, had taken up ownership of the Bounce lounge following the retirement of its previous owner. Her studies in school about business as well as help from her father who was quite the successful businessman helped her turn the bounce lounge into one of the multiverses most popular party place as well as the first interdimensional skate park.

Star in her free time between her royal duties loved spending time with all of her friends as they came and went, as well as showing Cosmo a thing or two about magic and sword fighting when she could. Cosmo, of course, loved spending every moment he could with one of his many mothers though he especially enjoyed time with his daddy Marco, like helping him make his special nachos. Marco always found time between his duties to spend time with his children and wives. Cosmo and Marcia loved spending nights before bed listening to stories Marco would read to them. Janna still loved teasing Marco, usually leaving him "Pent-up" for most of the day before having her way with him before bed.

Jackie would usually spend most her days at the bounce lounge, between managing the place and teaching the youths that would come how to skate, she generally had her hands busy. With her pregnancy being so far along though she spent her days now around the castle, playing with Cosmo and Marcia when she wasn't with Marco and Star helping them with what little royal duties she could. With her stomach so large though movement for Jackie was a bit more draining, so usually by early afternoon she would be content sitting down and reading.

Hekapoo, having cleverly convinced Star to her joining too great pride flaunting her baby bump to Marco and Star, being part of the Magic High Commission she still had to perform her duties with watching over the dimensions, though mostly her clones did the work. When she wasn't working though she would often be around the castle, usually teasing Marco or cuddling up to Cosmo who adored her. Sometimes Hekapoo would accompany Janna or Jackie into town with the kids to shop.

In the evenings Marco would happily retire to the royal bedroom, though it was more like a house with all the many small rooms that adorned Star's old room now. All of them were for his many lovers, containing there clothing and small beds for late nights. Most nights though they would share Star's massive bed, though Jackie preferred her own with her enormous belly making it difficult to sleep. With Jackie keeping to her own bed, Hekapoo had no problem taking her place on nights she wasn't traveling the dimensions. Usually trying to squeeze in between Star and Marco as she buried his face between her heavenly mounds.

Life for the group was perfect, and every day their family grew closer and larger. Star vowed that with her loving family's help, she would make the Butterfly name one cherished throughout Mewni history by all, and leave a kingdom of peace for their children to live happily in.


End file.
